50 Shades Of Ghetsis
by KissOfTheAngel
Summary: Set during B&W1. Delilah Sasaki, Rood's Grandaughter is a highly-ranked grunt within Team Plasma. Not long after finally becomming acquainted with Ghetsis, does she find herself within his arms during lonely nights. As their lascivious secret blooms into love, Delilah can't help but doubt Ghetsis' true motives... When her worst fears are confirmed, can she forgive him? OFC/GHETSIS
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this story has absolutely nothing to do with fifty shades of grey.**

* * *

I felt him watching me. I did not particularly care for the reason; just as I had not on other occasions his uneasy gaze had latched itself upon me. Nevertheless I did find it deeply unsettling all the same. Out of all the staff in the room why did he insist on watching me? Did he distrust me?

This bizarre occurrence had happened twice previously, I would be fulfilling my duty within a room full of my comrades and despite the busy atmosphere -and a large percentage of my concentration fixed on the task at hand- I would be completely aware of his watchful eye, burning into me with such an intensity it should have been impossible to ignore; I however, was currently making short work of maintaining the appearance of said ignorance. I knew that if it weren't for my fear of failure I would have met his gaze, perhaps then he would divulge as to why he had been watching me in the first place.

Perhaps I had made an error in my last Dragonspiral tower report, after all the assignment had been entrusted to me and to me alone, besides it had been stressed countless times by the sages how imperative it was that I make no flaw in any calculations within my research. I was told that it would disrupt the grand goal of Pokémon liberation. I scoffed slightly, as I knew no one would hear it. I for one thoroughly enjoyed the company of Pokémon, in fact I actually considered my Scolipede to be my dearest friend.

It was then I felt the slight sinking feeling in my stomach… when the time came, would I too be expected to release my Pokémon? After all I knew for a fact that Scolipede was just as happy being with me as I was with him, I would prove it to King N himself if need be. I had discussed this issue with my granddad mere weeks ago, he would say, "To conceal selflessness is the ultimate sign of selfishness."

Well… no duh, honestly was that the kind of advice that was deemed wise? Is that why he had been chosen to become one of the seven sages within the syndicate? So that others could seek counsel within a man that only stated the obvious?

But alas I knew I was being cruel, after all it was my grandfather, Rood Sasaki, who had secured my position In Team Plasma in the first place and despite my lack of enthusiasm towards the design of our uniforms, I was grateful to be in a secure job with all reasonable expenses paid.

Shaking my head slightly as to conclude my own reverie, my eyes returned to the screen in front of me displaying the recent calculations I was to run-by Zinzolin this evening. As I scanned the contents of the digital page before me, I noticed the time display within the corner, and realized I was well within my rights to take a break it was 4:17 pm, I had been working for nine hours straight. I confess I had been overexerting myself of late but this… this was ridiculous how had I managed to slave the day away without even realizing it?

Sighing with sudden exhaustion, I sunk forward slightly into my desk, tracing my keyboard lightly before tapping CTRL+S to save my progress. Moments later, after stifling a hearty yawn, I found the off button on my monitor and absent-mindedly watched as the contents of the screen quickly dimmed and faded as the screen went black.

I exhaled in my new-found sense of fatigue, my eyes scanned the room around me… it had quieted down considerably considering most of the grunts had taken their leave by now. I was eager to join them, I mentally conjured up a stealthy plan as to sneak off back to my dormitory and take a nap before my meeting at 7:00.

Yes! Brilliant plan, I allowed myself a triumphant half-smile at the fantasy of taking such a devious break from my work. Needless to say, such thoughts were entirely in vain as I would never be able to summon the courage to follow it through; I just found solace in my often-wild procrastinations.

I felt myself grimace at the possibility of being caught impeding my duties, not only would I be thoroughly publicly humiliated in front of the vast amount of members residing in the underground castle. But my Grandfather would also undoubtedly take a fall from grace also, and affronting my kind kindred's honor was not an option for me.

Hearing a slight shuffle behind me, my eyes subconsciously darted towards my computer monitor in an intelligent attempt to track the owner of the sound in its reflection. My heart rate picked up drastically as I spied the figure enclosing me in my workspace. It was him… the seventh sage… the owner of the intimidating glare… Ghetsis, approaching me with a cool, collected abandon. I could practically feel my panic filter into the air around me. Why was he coming over? He hardly ever approached grunts in his employment, least of all me; In all honesty there had not been an occasion beforehand when I had been in such a close proximity of the man, he had never spoke to me before, that only fuelled my panic… why was he approaching me now?

I eyed the rest of the room in desperation; dread filled my senses as I noticed I was literally the only other inhabitant of the room.

This was way beyond my comfort-zone, why must he address our first encounter with such an intimidating approach? It was bad enough being the subject of his mysterious gaze for the last three days, 'Fuuuuck!' My mind whispered, why was he choosing now to talk to me? I knew the reputation of this man, If and when he chose to address an employee it was either in instruction or scolding, and I was one-hundred percent convinced I was not about to be given orders from him, after all, I wasn't a field grunt. I gulped as my thoughts rushed to the brink of my mind, I personally had never witnessed the extent of this man's scolding, however, I had overheard some of the most horrifyingly vicious tales of his 'punishments' and I knew with utmost certainty that I did not want to be subjected to any one of them. My mind reeled as I searched for any action on my part that would have met his disapproval.

I could think of none.

I wet my lips in fearful anticipation as I tried to contain my pounding heart. It was futile, as soon as I glanced back at the screen, I caught sight of The Sage; he had swiftly cleared the length of the hall, I noticed he walked with an unmatched confidence, I had never seen such a graceful swagger on a man, particularly one wearing the most outlandish choice of wardrobe in the history of… ever.

I pivoted on my chair, rounding through my confines to meet the man halfway. "Good Arceus, He's a tall fucker," I thought crudely, I found myself dumbfounded as to how I had never noticed his overwhelming height before, but it wasn't long-lived as in the back of my mind I recalled how whenever I had seen him, he was always a great distance away.

Why was I thinking about such trivial things? The man in question was mere meters away, I needed to concentrate, and I needed to remain composed. Perhaps if I matched his confidence, he would be so impressed he would forgive me for whatever mistake I made and would exit the room unpunished.

By now my heartbeat had probably accelerated to such an extent that it was actually corresponding to Ghetsis' footfalls. My stomach figuratively dropped as he halted two feet in front of me. The air of confidence that resounded off of him during his stride over here had seemed to vanish, it may have been my imagination; a delusion created by my fear-ridden mind. But I could of sworn in that moment he seemed almost… hesitant.

In an instinctive display of manners I managed to meet his eye, the moment I did I regretted it as I felt heat rush to my face due to the intensity of his gaze. I felt as though I was being read, his one visible eye darted between the two of mine as he towered before me, silent and sure.

"Where is Rood?"

I hadn't even noticed his mouth move, I was ensnared the minute his eye locked upon mine, I felt bizarre, as if nothing else mattered. I was only vaguely aware of the rich caress of his deep, smooth drawl as I remained fixed in place, neck craned as I watched him… watching me… waiting for an answer, Arceus! I hope I wasn't gaping.

I blinked and shied away from his eye, his question spawning in my brain.

"Pardon?" I replied, trying my utmost to prevent the furious blush from reaching my cheeks.

To my surprise I was rewarded with a faint grin, the intensity of his gaze wavered as amusement clearly flooded within the pool of his blood-red iris. He shook his head slightly to gain composure. "Your Grandfather my dear, do you know where he is?" He gently cooed, completely unfazed by my ignorant state.

_My dear?_

I knew I was definitely gaping now; I had to be, if not for my shock at the term of endearment then for the stifled shiver that coursed through me as if it finally sunk in that we were conversing.

I had witnessed this man perform a speech last Tuesday in Accumula Town; his voice held such charisma, such charm, that did I not completely oppose the thought of releasing my Pokémon, I would -if only temporarily- be swayed by the idea.

Being within an indoor confine, the marvel of his powerful articulation had not deterred, although his tone seemed to have more enthusiasm than it had when I had overheard his speech.

I shuffled slightly in my chair, I felt intoxicated by the intimate tone in his voice.

"He- he mentioned accompanying Bronius to Castelia City… Sir." I muttered, somehow mustering the courage to risk a glance at his face; hopefully he would be pleased with the information and leave without another word. I drank in his every facial feature as he nodded in understanding. I confess I felt an overwhelming sense of relief, many of my comrades often told me how horrifying it was to be put on the spot by Ghetsis; originally I was oblivious to any threat behind him, I even recall questioning how there could be anything remotely frightening about a middle-aged man in an extravagant snuggie.

However that was years ago, I was naïve then, foolish even; for I now knew that no matter how enticing his voice may sound, there was something very uneasy about his very presence that no amount of seductive vocalization could ever conceal.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed his brow furrow in an unreadable emotion.

"Sir?" he smirked, stepping slightly closer to me. I backed up on my chair a fraction, in an attempt to ease the discomfort of having to crane my neck, if he saw me doing so he showed no indication of being affronted.

I tilted my head at his seemingly taken aback expression. "As much as I-"He sunk forward slightly, "-_love _the sound of that-" If an eye could smile… "- I am merely a humble servant of the King, like yourself…"

I found I could not avoid the sudden urge to match his grin, truthfully it was a pleasant sight, aside from the large looming eye-piece resting over his right eye; he was a handsome man, there was no sense in denying it. I watched as his lips parted and revealed a flawless set of teeth. He was handsome yes, but I skeptically watched the curve of his lips as he smiled and suddenly whether his smile was feigned or not I found I could not care less as I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in response to his contagious beaming.

"Tell me Delilah, do you address all the Sages in such a way?"

I blinked once more, it must have been all too obvious how thrown off I was with his use of my name, I mean Arceus… how poetic it sounded falling from his lips. Nevertheless I considered his query. I realized then that I did not; Rood was my grandfather so it was only natural that I'd address him as such and with the other five I would use their given names, respectfully. Why then had I chosen to give such an authoritative title to this man? Despite being Lord N's guardian and most trusted confidante he didn't differ in rank from the other six…did he?

"No… no I do not." was my response; my voice did not waver or skip a beat as I replied, because of my thoughtful reverie my skittish demeanor around this man had subsided if only for that moment.

By the time I heard his chuckle I was already scolding myself for my bold reply. Ghetsis, on the other hand seemed to enjoy the temporary boost of confidence.

"Well then my dear, equality is key… perhaps you could agree to… calling me Ghetsis?"

There it was again, that burning intensity behind his eyes, pinning me into submission. As I carefully processed his challenge, I had a sinking feeling that he wasn't asking so much as demanding I use his name. Whatever for? He seemed to relish in being called 'sir' moments ago.

I nodded meekly, clearing my throat and finding my voice, I muttered my compliance "Uh, sure… I mean, if- if that's what you want then-"

"That is what I want." He interjected fiercely, and his smile changed drastically, I didn't like that smile.

I could do nothing but stare at him then, his reaction catching me off guard. Was he angry? I honestly couldn't tell as he hadn't raised his voice and his expression hadn't hardened however there was an abrupt finish in his tone, it sounded faintly like exasperation.

"Alright then," I mumbled meeting his eye, hopeful he would approve.

He stared back at me expectantly, as if not quite satisfied. I nodded then, a signal to him that I knew what was being hinted. My smile appeared naturally, which was strange considering my nervous state of mind; I really should not have been able to smile so earnestly.

"…Ghetsis." My second attempt, I didn't stutter or mumble and my smile didn't subside. His name rolled off my tongue as if I were made to utter it. It was a bizarre musing, but I rejoiced nonetheless.

As I spoke I matched his gaze with equal vigor perhaps that was why his expression had altered so dramatically.

The Sage before me could easily be mistaken for an entirely different man from the one who approached me, this Ghetsis stood slightly more relaxed, a school-boy smile etched onto his usually stern face.

He leaned towards me then, I froze, for his movements were so slow and deliberate I was expecting to feel his kiss upon my cheek.

"Perfect!" He hissed into my ear, the gentle caress of his warm breath against my ear, caused every hair on my body to stand on end, I was suddenly thankful for my ridiculous uniform as it hid the gooseflesh that undoubtedly pricked my skin, I was also grateful that I was sitting down as I feared that the mixture of both the pleasure and the surprise of the contact would have undoubtedly caused a weakness in my knees. He pulled away slowly, calmly; I on the other hand was subtly trying my best to resume the façade that my ability to breathe had not been impaired.

He smiled at me warmly and scanned my reaction, I silently prayed he wouldn't.

Ghetsis' eye shone with a sense of amusement he seemed to think it imperative remained hidden as he drank in my expression, noticing along the way my scarlet face and labored breathing. There was another emotion flickering within the cherry-red depths of his left eye, if I had to put my finger on it, I would say it was pride. _Smug prick! _

"You're trembling Delilah," He stated, there was a gruffness in his voice that I did not recognize, needless to say it was not there moments beforehand. How humiliating. No really, I wanted to die in that moment. Ghetsis' stood before me, a man who was essentially my boss, whom I had only became acquainted with in the last three minutes, and was now ridiculing me for becoming a little flustered by his actions.

Was that the norm? Did he make it a habit to breach people's personal space and get them hot and bothered? Perhaps he was merely lowering my guard before he scolds me for some unknown error I've made recently.

I didn't know what to say. What the fuck was I supposed to say? I considered nodding, but at the last second opted for remaining quiet. I shifted in my seat, hoping he would relieve me soon; otherwise I would be forced to sit here and stare at him out of politeness. I knew Ghetsis could practically taste my humiliation by now, so in turn I expected him to goad me further; however what he said next was the single most merciful thing he could have possibly said regardless of what anyone thinks.

"I suspect you are weary, no doubt from exerting yourself all day?" There was an elevation in his tone; he of course knew the real reason for my fluster, and yet he had obviously sensed my humiliation and remedied it by helping me out the hole he dug.

I nodded slowly. It wasn't a complete lie I was genuinely very tired, I had been planning to take a nap the minute I had seen the time. I hoped my eyes conveyed the gratitude I would be contradicting our joint lie by expressing.

An hour ago if anyone were to of asked my opinion of Ghetsis Harmonia, I wouldn't have had one to give but I quickly decided to settle for calling him a decent person.

"My dear I hope you'll forgive me for saying so, but weariness _definitely _becomes you," The level of mischief residing in his smirk was uncanny. Everything I had ever heard or thought I knew about this mysterious Sage quickly vanished into thin air. Only he and I would ever understand the true meaning buried within that compliment: He liked the reaction he caused within me. I felt my jaw drop, but it tensed in agitation the moment I realized he was still taunting me, only this time with his pseudo-backwards compliment.

He straightened immediately after seeing this, his face hardened into its usual solemn state. "Are you always so adverse to compliments?" He chided dryly.

"That would depend on the compliment," I replied. _Bold Delilah, very bold._

"Tread carefully," He warned half-heartedly, "You may offend me."

"Right, sorry…" I smiled then, if not for the humor in the situation then for the strangeness. What type of dangerous game had I been hauled into?

I found I did not know how to cumulate my next sentence. I desperately wanted to rest, to excuse myself, but I found that sharing this strange encounter with Ghetsis was far too tantalizing to end abruptly.

"You certainly are Rood's granddaughter," He broke the silence with that random musing, whether he meant it as a compliment or an insult I did not know, I thought better of it than to ask. "You've worked efficiently today Delilah, if you wish to reside for the rest of the evening, I assure you, you need not linger." His coo was both soft and sharp; I let it drown my senses for a brief moment as I reveled in the idea of retiring early for the day.

"T-thank you, Ghetsis, but I can't."

I noticed his eyebrow shoot up in questioning, if I had to guess I'd say that it wasn't often he showed moderate kindness to anyone, so to have someone refuse him was even more strange.

"My my, aren't you quite the dedicated little worker?" His face was the same stoic mask I had seen from afar; however I could hear the amusement laid bare in his voice.

A smile graced my face at his teasing; it disturbed me to no end how I had let myself be drawn in out of my combined fear and sudden attraction of him.

"It's not that I don't want to," I exhaled, straightening from my chair and finding my feet before slowly taking my stand. "I have a meeting with Zinzolin at 7:00, concerning my research of the light stone." As I stood I automatically noted the considerable difference in height between myself and the Sage before me, my measly five foot four stood in delicate contrast to his overwhelming six-six… six-seven? "You're very tall…" I whispered in awe, as soon as the words left my lips I wanted to retract them immediately, what on earth made me think that such an inconceivably childish statement was acceptable in our current conversation?

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, but he didn't reply, instead he remained looming over me. His eye bore into me as he appeared to be deep in thought. Being subjected to his gaze from afar had been unsettling at best but up close and personal, was down-right unnerving.

It seemed as if a decade had passed before Ghetsis finally filled the void of our muted state.

"I'll take care of it," He finally reasoned, as if the most important meeting of my career could be subsided without any qualm from him.

I felt my brows knit together in confusion. "But… Zinzolin, he-"

"-Will be more than happy with the knowledge that this evening you are otherwise occupied and that your report will be thoroughly looked over tomorrow morning, by me." He interjected softly as if he went out of his way on a daily basis to ensure every grunt was comfortable in their tasks. Suddenly a surge of questions swamped my brain; why was he doing this? Could he do it? Just make and break rules whenever need be?

Had I been more versed in the ways of men, I would not have missed the greed upon his face as he propositioned our own meeting.

I allowed the information to sink in, slightly bewildered, "Are you sure? I-I mean I don't want to get you in trouble…"

Ghetsis suddenly threw his head back in laughter, well in reality it sounded a lot more like a roar than a laugh, and I was not sure I liked the sound. It was a vicious sound. I could clearly hear the venom within it.

"Oh naïve girl, believe me…" He spat, sobering briskly from his laugh and wiping the lower lid of his eye as if he had deemed what I said to be a subject of utmost hilarity. "…Zinzolin will do what I command as and when I command it. If I say plans need to be altered, they are, without hesitation."

The sheer aggression in his voice startled me, it was at that precise second that I realized why he was considered a terrifying individual. If I he could summon such an aggression into his laugh, then Arceus only knew what he would be capable of in a sheer rage.

I could feel my nerves returning, as if all too quickly I had become aware of every receptor in my body at once.

I stumbled internally, searching for the politest was to thank him, and perhaps if I constructed it properly, it would even distract him from his strange change in disposition.

After realizing he was most likely searching for some kind of acknowledgement on my part, I used every shred of effort to keep my voice even as I chimed the words: "Thank you, Ghetsis." I felt a small jolt of triumph as I witnessed his face soften immensely. In truth I was expecting him to drawl out a deeply satisfied 'you're welcome' as he subjected me to his unadulterated benevolence, but alas he remained silent, edging closer as he sized me up with his coveted gaze.

Despite the unfathomable thrill that stirred within me as he made his impending advancement towards me, I found myself retreating nonchalantly from his presence, to such an extent that my backside brushed the frame of my desk. I hadn't backed away out of fear, only instinct, needless to say his being so close was undeniably daunting. Ghetsis' continued proximity was beginning to dizzy me, I could've sworn I saw stars as his stimulating scent reached my nostrils; He smelt suspiciously of L'Eau D'Issey with an overwhelming addendum of potent masculinity.

"Remove your hood." He commanded voice full of authority and malice although within his expression there was a certain…excitement?

I blinked idiotically. Had I heard him right? He wanted me to take off my hood? If so, why? I admit I found the required conduct as to how we were to wear our abhorrent medieval uniforms to be far from tasteful; howbeit I was not certain that I was grateful for his instruction.

Quickly sobering into my senses, I did as he bid, hesitantly bringing my hands up towards the grey fabric, sweeping it over my head. As my auburn curls fell from the departed hood and framed my face, I found I could not look at him; and I needn't have to know he was now examining me with more ardor than ever.

I actually felt exposed. How laughable! It was only the removal of something as platonic as a hood and yet I felt that in doing so I was now stripped before him. I needed to get out more; I needed to find myself a boyfriend, fast!

Eventually my attention was drawn back to him as I heard a quaint, low growl cavort within his throat.

His next words were uttered so deliberately slow that I could have mistaken them for laziness.

"It is a _pleasure_ to finally make your acquaintance, Delilah."

I swallowed, hard. This wasn't right; the man in front of me was the seventh Sage! He didn't acquaint and merrily converse with grunts, no matter how high in rank. Perhaps this was all a cruel trick? Maybe this was his tactic for punishing female grunts? To lure us in with his feigned concern and sexy cologne, before turning the tables and vaporizing the sense of security he had previously created… if that was not enough to convince someone to confess their mistakes, I didn't know what was. I pondered why else would he have waited until we were alone to 'make my acquaintance'? I was revived from my theories by the sound of his dry chuckle.

"Ah, Silence. Do you not feel the same?" I could practically feel the challenge emanating off of him, was he daring me to agree, or to disagree, I confess the wording of his inquiry threw me off slightly.

"Yes," I spoke softly, praying that my grammatical ability had deciphered the correct answer. I was about to continue, however as I peered up at him I noticed his face conveyed a victorious grin. My initial brief answer must have pleased him.

"Mmm…" I practically felt him hum. If I had somehow managed to forget just how close he and I were currently standing, that should have been reminder enough.

"I…" He faltered slightly as if deciding what to say next. "… must confess- I find you exceedingly entertaining." I eyed his expression in disbelief; he seemed marginally remorseful, as if he felt that what he had just said was somehow inappropriate. I giggled then. I fucking giggled of all things! What was I doing? Stop, I needed to stop! Thankfully I managed to coerce myself into stopping by placing a hand over my mouth. I faced him once more with dread. Could I do anything else to embarrass myself? I mentally groaned.

My blush had reappeared in all its glory, kindling my face like a Litwik's flame. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." I started, I felt like sinking into the floor and vanishing from existence.

"When I said it before it was just mild speculation, but now, I'm starting to think you really are adverse to compliments." How was it possible for a man with such a warm smile to convey such a mocking tone?

He stepped backwards slightly. I felt as if I could breathe again.

"Or perhaps it is _my_ complements you find unfavorable?"

There it was again his strange humor, wrapped in an iron-fisted challenge. I heard myself stutter, I was lost for words. Ghetsis seemed to grow taller and taller as I dragged the silence on.

"Have a pleasant evening my dear," I heard him sneer, distancing himself entirely with his elegant strides. He considered me momentarily before relaxing once more. "I will see you in the morning." He exclaimed, in a complete alternate to his previous tone.

I fiddled with the chainmail at the base of my throat as I watched him pivot on a graceful heel and depart without another word.

After moments of staring committedly after him, I found myself let out a vast exhale.

What just happened? I heard my mind scream, as the oddity of the surreal encounter bloomed within my memory.

That was quite possibly the most tense, most terrifying, confusing and exciting conversation I had ever had; and to think… that was only the first encounter with him. Would every encounter promise to contain equal thrill as that?

I was certain I'd find out, considering I was to meet him tomorrow morning.

After reviving every word he said to me, I stood slumped, restlessly looking around at everything, and yet nothing at all. I felt my lips twitch as I shut down my computer.

Ghetsis Harmonia just gave me the night off. I shook my head as I quickly fled the room, eager to get in bed.

It wasn't until I reached the marble staircase on the fifth floor did my heart plummet into my stomach.

I had to read my report to Ghetsis in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night I lay awake for a good two hours. I was relentless in replaying my conversation with Ghetsis as I simultaneously questioned his motives for initiating our conversation.

Three years I had been serving under Lord N and in extension, Ghetsis himself. Not once had he ever taken it upon himself to interact with me, much less commence an introduction of himself. A searing series of questions plagued my mind:

'Why had he introduced himself to me? 'And more importantly, 'Why had he initiated the rendezvous by asking me of my Grandfather's whereabouts?' That was something I was certain he either did, or at least should have already known the answer to. Perhaps it was his way of letting me know he knew exactly who I was? The logic behind that theory made more sense than any I had conjured previously. If that was indeed the case then admittedly I was torn, for I found that reasoning both unnecessary and extremely touching.

The more time I spent attempting to analyze Ghetsis' behavior, the further I would stray from receiving a conceivable answer.

Before I had finally succumbed to the gentle persuasion of sleep, I conclusively decided to deem Ghetsis as unpredictable. That was a fair statement; besides, by fixing that perception firmly in place, I knew that I would concede and not allow myself to try to interpret anything he would say or do in the future.

I was brought back to the present by the sound of faintly crashing waves within the waterfall aligning the entrance to my commission hall. Yes, you heard me correctly… a waterfall… indoors. Whoever was responsible for architecting the design concept for this castle was no doubt bored that day. As a result he or she had apparently thrown caution to the wind and shouted "Fuck it, let's have a waterfall _in_side!" I snickered softly at my daft musing. Despite my quipping, I thought the surrounding view of the pristine stream to be magnificent. The sight was indeed elaborate and yet strangely humble; beautiful in its flauntish state.

I approached the archway hesitantly. I was well rested and for that I was thankful. Were I not, I feared I would have tripped over my own feet as I fought against my rising anxiety. It suddenly occurred to me that yesterday's departure was not nearly as enticing as the conversation prior; in fact I had the sneaking suspicion that I may have actually offended Ghetsis by not denying his accusation:_ "Perhaps it is my compliments you find unfavorable?" _It took the entirety of my willpower to summon the courage to step haphazardly into the office. If I was honest, I felt a dire urge to run away. I wasn't sure what to expect as I entered the vast hall, but to my surprise, my eyes immediately found Ghetsis. He stood statured in all his tall glory by the side of my desk. I caught sight of a large digital tablet in his hand. My footfalls became so lethargic and silent, that in that moment I thought I may have actually forgotten how to walk. I suddenly became aware of how early I was, my punctuality irked my attention.

No one else had arrived yet.

I found myself alone with this man once more.

Never before had the stroll from the entrance to my desk seemed so daunting. Stripped of my usual professionalism, I opted for counting the immaculate tiles beneath my feet as I strode. Only when I had passed the great conference table did I realize that now was an ideal time for my confidence to kick in. To my undying surprise it suddenly did; my chin rose as my eyes faithfully returned to Ghetsis' profile.

Splayed out across his palm was the tablet. He appeared to be in deep concentration as he showed no indication towards being aware of my sudden presence. I used his distraction in order to straighten slightly. _No slouching in the presence of Ghetsis Harmonia. _As I did I spied the display of text he was currently reading. That's when it occurred to me; in all likeliness he wasn't so much concentrating but actually _attempting _to read the print in its small scale instead. Half a second later, it finally computed that perhaps he did not -as I previously assumed- wear the eyepiece for display. In fact, it was far more likely that his vision on his right side had either been impaired or –the slightly less comfortable theory- he did not have an eye to see out of.

I was grateful he hadn't looked up from his reading straight away, as I needed a few more seconds to mentally prepare myself for this encounter. Blood pounded through my veins as his head suddenly shot up.

Upon his handsome if not, slightly weathered face, a mask of pure vacancy replaced the usual severity I had half expected to see. After all, that was the only expression I had ever seen him convey from afar.

"Delilah…" His greeting was warm as if he were genuinely surprised by my sudden appearance. "…You're early."

The contagion within the gentle way he engaged me, prompted my reply. I smiled.

"Forgive me; I had an early night you see…" Even I had heard the humor in my voice. Yes, I had had an early night, but only because he himself had seen to it. Did he hear the underline of gratitude in my voice? He must have, since his smirk rivaled my own.

"I confess, I have always harbored under the impression that it was within a woman's nature to arrive late."

I paused. His voice, his stance, even the way his gaze held mine suddenly became too much to bare. I felt as if the temperature in the room had shot up to a less than comfortable heat. He referred to me as a woman! I was being ridiculous. After all I knew without-doubt I was one…obviously; however to have him credit me as such caused a foreign stir within me.

By some divine miracle I managed to retrieve my voice. "Women, perhaps. Not employees with duties to fulfill. Besides…I realized you had not informed me of what time to seek you out, therefore I assumed I should play it safe and come early."

I easily deciphered the approval etched within his firm nod.

"Intelligent girl." Amusement flashed within the curve of his upper lip as he considered me. "Tell me… do you always show such caution?" My brow rose drastically as I contemplated his question.

"No, not always," I replied. He seemed to suppress a chuckle. After a moment I automatically added, "Hardly ever actually."

Ghetsis' demeanor had altered to such an extent that the air of intimidation that he usually radiated seemed to subside completely. "Well then my dear, carry on and I may come to the conclusion that you like the thought of pleasing me."

An ominous heat engulfed me then, like liquid fire pulsing throughout my body. I stood in shock as I absorbed his words. I realized I had now set a new record time for the arrival of my blush. I could only gape as I pondered his choice of words; my jaw dropped noticeably as I cursed myself for such a reaction. _Get a hold of yourself Delilah you're twenty-two, not twelve!_

"I-I," was my pathetic splutter. The haughtiness in his glare was overwhelming. He stood surveying me with the equal intensity of a Gyrados' Hyper Beam.

"You?" He encouraged, feigned innocence distorting his tone. I straightened immediately in a remarkable display of indifference. I refused to humiliate myself in front of him.

"It's just, I assumed that when it came to tardiness, you somehow would be far less lenient that the other Sages." I managed, truthfully.

Mock-offense clouded his features before piecing into a stern smile. "That is _quite_ an assumption my dear. Would you care to elaborate?" Once again his gorgeous baritone of a voice found my ears before I had noticed his lips move.

I faltered, absentmindedly picking at the light gloss on my nails. "Well, I-I mean, I overheard that… that when it comes to…" I halted immediately. I felt, rather than saw his advancement towards me.

His voice had turned to ice as he whispered, "Come now darling, don't be shy."

Only a fool would have missed the danger in his voice right then. I had felt it; it coursed through my body and hit every nerve on its journey. I stupidly thought to look in his eye for reassurance, only to find there was none.

I knew I had to somehow keep the anxiety out of my voice as I replied. Ghetsis seemed to be far more responsive to my confidence.

"It has been said that in regards to… discipline, you have a tendency to be… creative." My tone did not waver. I wouldn't go so far as to say it was completely steady, but it radiated enough confidence to appeal. I failed to notice his chilling smile then. However in the last moment, before it finally faded, I caught sight of the brief flash of ruthless pride in his eye. If I were to have blinked I would have missed it . Several seconds later his warm smile had returned. _Odd._

"Is that what they say?" He chuckled sweetly. "And what of you Delilah? Do you think there's any truth to those claims?" His chest brushed my shoulder as he leaned forward to set the tablet onto my desk. I instantly tensed. I was so distracted by the feel of his firm body against me that I forgot to filter my thoughts from my speech.

"I think there's probably a great deal of truth to them, yes."

His eye widened considerably and I flinched as he rolled his shoulders. "I have underestimated you my dear." He stated. I cocked my head in questioning, although happily taken aback by the warmth that remained in his voice. "You'll forgive me for saying so, but there is something rather… arousing about a woman who tells a man, not what he _wants_ to hear, but what he needs to hear."

My face flooded with colour. _Oh Lord! Did he just say arousing?_ I quite literally felt my cheeks burn. Surely I had misheard him?

He smirked at my flustered state , this being the second time he had done so.

I cleared my throat non-committedly. "Ghetsis? My report…"

"Yes?"

I blinked at the bluntness of his answer. It was possible he was waiting for me to show him, instead of having to be asked.

"Shall I run it by you or would you prefer me to leave it with you?" I asked, hopeful he'd opt for letting me leave it with him. I highly doubted I'd find the task of leaning over him, explaining each of my calculations -whilst being the object of his undivided glare- at all comforting.

I watched as his long, well-defined forearm shot out from the confines of his extravagant robe. With an outstretched hand he gestured to the chair beside me. "Have a seat my dear."

_Well…shit! _I should have known he wouldn't make this easy. Regardless, I shot him a brisk nod and placed my hand at the chairs spine. Suddenly my hand was brushed away as Ghetsis pulled the chair out from under the desk and offered it to me in a courtly fashion. He stood directly in front of it, hand atop the lumber support, waiting for me to sit. I smoothed my pinafore and complied without hesitation, my body unintentionally came into contact with his arm as I lowered myself down. He smiled. I blushed.

I was soon seated comfortably, but I remained fully aware of how his hand lingered on the chair for a moment too long. I wasn't about to complain though. Truth be told, it captivated me, my eyes even followed him as he retreated a fraction.

I observed him as he in turn examined me. I made a small gesture towards my computer screen. "Shall I print it off or…" I asked, the tension within the room had suddenly dropped to an unparalleled awkward.

"There's no need-"Came his simple reply. I cannot even venture a guess as to what my expression looked like, but I knew it bordered between utter confusion and extreme relief. "-I have already read it."

My face fell.

"How did you gain access to it without my password?" I asked, expressing my awe. In the back of my mind I knew I should have found his breaching of my privacy far more concerning, however I found that no matter how hard I tried, I could not bring myself to feel remotely affronted.

He sighed in amusement. "As you know, I made the mistake of underestimating you my darling. It would be extremely unwise for you to repeat my mistake ." _Don't underestimate me! _Despite his charm, I knew that was what he really wanted to say.

"Oh I won't," I assured him.

The laugh that emanated from him was hypnotic, for it was genuine this time; not that horrifying roar he had uttered when I questioned his influence over Zinzolin. I didn't resist my urge to smile.

"I like you, Delilah."

_What!?_

My pulse skyrocketed at his sudden confession. It had took me by surprise. Obviously I was relived if not greatly flattered, but how was I to respond to something like that? It seemed unconventionally cringey to settle for an 'I like you too'. Maybe he wasn't expecting an answer? I was more than content to oblige in that fashion, yet as I recalled our conversation yesterday, I remembered how he appeared to take insult when I had not answered him.

I feared that my suspicions were correct as he stepped forward. Was he going to leave again? I cannot fathom as to why, but I felt great disappointment at the thought of him ending today's encounter so abruptly. I tried to summon a sentence in order to persuade him to stay, but soon found that such an attempt was not necessary as he drew towards me, not away.

I felt a familiar sensation as he calmly approached me. It was the same immense thrill that occurred during yesterday's encounter. The more he intruded within the boundaries of my personal space, the further away I was from caring. The fact that I wanted him closer sickened me. It wasn't due to him but to my own weakness.

My chest heaved with excitement as he towered over me; sinking down, leaning in, closer and closer. How utterly perverted was it that I wanted him to kiss me? I mean, good Arceus! This man could fire me in an instant.

I chewed my lip to prevent myself from thinking such shameful things. His hands clamped down onto the arms of my chair as he gradually knelt to my level. What was he doing? I don't know why but I found his current position bizarre. Ghetsis seemed far too graceful to kneel down at any given time. His left hand extended towards my face and I swear by my life, I forgot how to breathe. The heat from his palm showered my face as he casually retracted my hood. For the first time during our recent acquaintance, his eye was not fixed on mine; it instead darted over my thick locks of hair.

It wasn't until the elegant length of his fingers found my hair, did I deem it acceptable to shudder. I felt him smooth down the kink that had appeared in my departed garments wake. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally retracted his hand. In doing so, his fingertips caressed my cheek; which may have been intentional, just as easily as it may not have been. Needless to say, I had to clamp my mouth shut to prevent from uttering a whimper at the loss of contact.

I didn't know what was happening. Everything seemed to have escalated so quickly, and it had. Hadn't it? I didn't know what to say or do. I wasn't even certain such a protocol existed for this kind of occurrence. Even if this man had not been (in all technicality) one of my bosses, the abnormality would still exist considering we only had about twelve minutes worth of knowledge of one another, and that was only from observation.

"You are _beautiful_ Delilah."

My eyes snapped up from the safe-haven of my lap. _What did he just say?_ I wasn't sure. From the moment he had knelt before me to this precise second, I had lost sight of reality. My wits escaped me.

"But of course, you knew that already."

Intoxicated as I was by my exposure to the surreal, I still attempted to nod my refusal. Did the Sage really think me so arrogant? As if reading my mind, Ghetsis suddenly whispered, "Delilah… It's not egotism if it is the truth."

I couldn't help but notice the way he was currently looking at me; sure enough his expression was nowhere near as gentle as his voice, but the warmth was still present. Despite his reassurance, I found I had to disagree. I did not hold that opinion of myself.

"Ghetsis, I'm not. Really."

"Yes, you are!" he exclaimed shortly, irritation oozing from his tone. Seconds later I heard him sigh, as if in regret.

"I found your research on the Light Stone to be an admirable contribution to our own. I have ensured Lord N will be made aware of your calculations." At his hasty change of subject, I sunk straight back into my comfort-zone.

I smiled at his gentle appraisal.

Ghetsis shifted slightly, remaining in his crouch. I calmly watched him as he watched me, I wouldn't even attempt to speculate what was going on in that unforeseeable mind of his.

"Do you have a boyfriend Delilah?

_What…the…fuck!?_

I realized I was probably stammering in my bewildered response, either that, or I was gaping like a Magikarp by now. The word boyfriend, it just sounded bizarre on his lips. I suspected that not only was that due to the large quantity of emphasis he had used, and the mocking tone in which it was conducted; but I strongly doubted Ghetsis had ever used the word 'boyfriend' before in his life.

"No I don't," I giggled my reply, overwhelmed by embarrassment.

"A lover then?"

I actually performed a double-take to that. The question rang in my ears, I felt slightly flushed. Did this man get off on making me uncomfortable? "No…" Despite my agitation, I couldn't seem to prevent the faint giggle as the word drew to an end. The devilment in the curve of his smile tore into my vision. A deep growl emerged from his throat. Something dark flickered against the red of his iris. Something I had never seen before on anyone, ever. Ghetsis sank closer then. I noticed his jaw clench as he contemplated his next approach. Seconds later, he opened his mouth to speak.

A mysterious cracking echo seemed to reverberate off of the walls and around the large hall. Both mine and Ghetsis' attention was cast to the entrance behind me, towards the cause of the noise. As my neck craned to seek the sound, Ghetsis' hand shot out to underneath my chin. His gentle fingers coaxed me into facing him. As soon as our eyes met once more, he smiled warmly down at me whilst rising to stand. "Excuse me one moment." There was a strict bluntness to his words. As he sauntered towards the door, I recognized the instructive demand in his voice. I kept my eyes dead ahead of me; I knew a warning when I heard one.

"My Lord!" I heard a band of distinct voices utter in unison. Surely they weren't addressing Ghetsis?

Despite my determination to zone out, I couldn't help having my interest piqued as a voice -someone- continued, quieter by far. The hushed, silky tones within the foreign party chanted an array of words that strayed too far from my hearing range for me to comprehend fully. I did however, make out the following words:

"…the fool…Castelia…gym…plans…" None of them sunk in as they held no interest.

Staring at the large quantity of desks in my field of vision, my ears suddenly adjusted in the silence; not enough to hear every word, just enough to make out the sudden fury in Ghetsis' hushed resonance. I shivered at the sound as I stared blankly ahead, oblivious to whatever was occurring behind me.

Without warning, the unusual whip shot through the air and I assumed that the mystery figures had now taken their leave.

I heard the elegant billow of Ghetsis' robes as he cleared the length of the hall, towards my seat. He halted behind me and I turned my face towards his direction. With an unforeseen pause, I felt both of his hands rest atop each of my shoulders briefly before he rounded passed me, into my line of vision.

"I apologise, my dear. I must leave you now." I stared up at him. No longer was there any warmth in his face. I shook my head in understanding before suddenly blurting: "What's happened?"

I knew it wasn't polite. It was none of my concern. In fact, it was specifically implied that I wasn't supposed to hear any of his conversation, if I were, he would not have bothered to conceal his volume.

His lip twitched slightly but not out of pleasantness. Nevertheless he sated my curiosity with his reply.

"The assembly of members in Castelia have been detected." Was his bland response. I ingested his words.

"Ah…"

"Yes. Bronius in his immortal wit decided that it would be highly amusing to acquire shelter directly opposite the gym."

My brows furrowed as I sniggled at the absurdity of the news.

"I suppose it is amusing… in an acrid sort of way."

I eyed his expression. He didn't look amused.

"Anyhow…" He drew nearer. "Thanks to his insufferable disregard for the consequences, I must now journey to Castelia and… mellow the situation."

I nodded in immediate understanding. I knew by reputation alone just how persuading he could be.

"It will most likely be quite a while before the situation spirals to an extent that is threating…" His large hand found and enclosed itself around my smaller one as he beckoned me to stand. I didn't dare delay; not only because I doubted the durability of his patience, but because the sensation of his hand in mine induced a trance-like giddiness within me.

"…But we wouldn't want anything disrupting our goals now, would we?"

"No we wouldn't." I replied effortlessly. His hand tightened around mine.

I gazed restlessly at our hands for a while, before chancing a glance towards him. He too was looking at our united grip. I was undyingly grateful that my palms were not sweating. I confess I allowed myself a small shiver as his thumb traced the contours of my knuckles. What he said next, changed my life.

"What are you doing this evening?"

I faltered. His simple inquiry threw me… _right off a fucking cliff._ "This evening? Nothing." I finally voiced.

His smile returned and once again warmed me. "Excellent!" By my hand he drew me closer to him; I could quite literally feel the heat radiating from his body. "Then you are free to join me tonight." It was a statement, not a question.

Butterfree's and Beautiflies swarmed through my stomach. Join him? Tonight? _Shit. _

It wasn't often I imagined myself being courted, least of all to by Ghetsis Harmonia.

"Ghetsis," I whispered weakly, "I-I can't."

He brought his hands up to rest on either side of my arms. "Yes, you can." He cooed gently, his fingers tracing the chainmail on my arms. I needed air! Arceus did I feel hot. Honestly the thought of spending an evening with him was thrilling. But the possibility of _'spending the evening'_ frightened me to no end.

I had only ever been with a man once. When I was sixteen. His name was Markus; an Ace Trainer, he and his Dragonite had swept me off my feet and then dropped me, far faster than he could've collected his next gym badge. It hadn't fazed me though; part of the fun of early adolescence was the impetuous ability to rebound from afflictions of the heart.

The feel of Ghetsis' palm on my cheek swiftly snapped me out of my reminiscence.

"And now darling, your answer?" I heard him drawl, there was an unavoidable sense of excitement in his eye as if he had already concluded victory. I pondered the thought of getting to know Ghetsis better. I found that I liked the thought.

"I'd love to." I whispered, frozen in my trance-like state as he caressed my jaw. The deal was struck. I knew, as his soft gaze transformed into a look of pure salaciousness.

My hand was swept away from my side instantly. I trembled as he brought it to his lips and brushed a kiss against it.

"Until tonight," He breathed, hot and tantalizing against my earlobe.

I smiled at my bliss. "Where will I find you?" I asked, realizing that it would be extremely helpful to know.

"_I'll_ find _you_."

He had backed a great distance away from me before I grinned at his promising assurance. He nodded firmly as he prepared to depart. "Don't. Wear your uniform…"

I laughed then, at his humorous chiding. He could not have been more serious. "I wish to leer at you in different attire,"

I need not have faced him to know he was smirking, but alas, I did. I was repaid in kind by the acceleration of my heartbeat.

By the time I had gained composure and before I could summon a snide reply, he was half-way out the room.

_What a man… _


	3. Chapter 3

I was having a panic attack.

Well. Not _literally_ but I expect that I was on the verge of one. I was to meet Ghetsis Harmonia tonight! What on earth had I gotten myself into? Apprehensive was not the word for my current state of nerves, my pacing had become so fierce I had actually begun to dizzy my roommate.

"Gosh 'Lila, calm your tits it's only a date," Was her not-so-comforting remark. I ignored her, resuming my pace with far more fervor. At first she found my reckless panic to be vexatious, but she soon adjusted and instead found great entertainment in my current state. Only after it had become clear that her attempts to console me were having liitle to no affect whatsoever, did she finally disclose her compassion.

She outstretched her arm and pulled me down to her bunk beside her. Her hand found my back instinctively. "Girl c'mon… I know you haven't done this a lot… but really, there's no need to panic."

'_That's easy for her to say…'_I thought, wondering if she would say the same were I to divulge just who it was I was meeting.

"Just blow him off." She continued, oblivious to her suggestion that I 'blow-off' one of our Sages.

"Erina," I sighed. "It's not that, I mean it's not even a date…" I caught sight of her disbelieving expression and giggled as she inclined me with mock-skepticism. "…Really!" I insisted.

"Well what is it then?" She asked, eyes twinkling. This woman knew me far too well for my own good.

"It's a…" I paused. What was it? I recalled Ghetsis' wording. He had asked me to join him, that's all.

"Booty call?" She offered, although the impact was rendered slightly as her smile betrayed her quipping. I coughed in shock-horror. "No!" I spluttered. I found the very idea chilling. A 'booty call' with Ghetsis? It was every bit as humorous as it was terrifying. Erina giggled at my flustered state.

"No?"

"No!" I replied with a forceful laugh. However I found myself unable to shake the absurdity of Ghetsis calling me over for... well for…

We only 'met' yesterday! My mind scolded, beckoning me away from darker thoughts.

"Erina. You don't understand…" I whined. If she were to offer me advice now, it would be on how to handle men. My lips tugged. Ghetsis did not function like a 'normal' man, he was unpredictable and his presence made me feel uneasy. Even that knowledge was not enough to shatter the engulfment of attraction and bizarre enticement that consumed me whenever my thoughts returned to him.

"You're right," She admitted. "I don't understand." The coyest of smiles appeared on her cerise lips as she shuffled closer beside me. "But I can... Perhaps if you were to tell me who the lucky man is?"

_Nice tactic Erina._

I pondered telling her then, if only to watch her face light up with disbelief. I was torn, so very torn; a part of me wanted to confide in her. She was the closest human friend I had. I wanted to be able to gossip and giggle, to inform her of all Ghetsis' mannerisms and to confess all of my sacred thoughts. On the other hand I wanted my affliction with Ghetsis to remain my secret. My dirty little secret.

I parted my lips as I considered telling her, however upon seeing her eyes widen in expectation I fought against it.

"Rina I can't." I stubbornly winged.

She gasped at my moan. "Aha! You want to tell me." By now she had scuffled so close to me that she almost sat on my lap.

"Oh Delilah come on! You want to tell me, I know it." I averted my eyes as I considered sharing. "Pleeeease?" She went on, her eyes projecting her desire to know.

I exhaled in defeat, inclining my eyes towards her. "Alright then…I'll tell you," I breathed.

"Yes!" she boasted victoriously, clapping her hands together in excitement.

" If..." I stressed in full emphasis, "…you can guess." I flashed her a cheeky smile as her face fell. I wasn't toying with her.

I suppressed a laugh, witnessing her face reveal her dismay.

"Do I at least get hints?"

I thought about it. "Maybe."

"Okaaay..." She sighed, no doubt wondering where to begin. After a moment's pause she decided to rule out the obvious.

"First of all… it is a 'he' right?" I rolled my eyes for good measure before nodding.

She put her hands up in mock-defense before muttering, "Just making sure…"

She reached for the pillow behind her, carefully avoiding her slumbering Woobat, and placing it against her cheek as she slunk against her headboard.

"Is he a member of team plasma?"

"Yes."

Her smile tightened as she excluded the possibility of me contacting an outsider. "Is he in our division?"

I shook my head confidently. "No. He isn't."

"Hmm…" She pondered, "What colour hair's he got? And what makes him different from other men that you've actually said yes to him?"

I giggled internally. I couldn't answer that last question; we would be here all day. "One question at a time." I scolded, eyes brimming with amusement.

"Ahhh, it could be anyone!" She shrieked, anticipation resounding off her. "What's he like… y'know, as a person?"

The simple question stumped me. In all honesty I didn't really know, after all I've only spoke to him twice; in that time he radiated a multitude of vibes: mystifying, terrifying, intimidating… _Sex-appeal-ifying._ I half-joked.

Erina adjusted her blanket patiently.

"He's…" I started, completely lacking the conclusion. How does one even begin to sum-up someone like Ghetsis? A small voice inside me scoffed; there was no one like Ghetsis. "…strange." I eventually muttered, rising from her bed over to my own.

Once there, I turned to my bedside cabinet and gathered the pokéball from the surface. I ran my forefinger over the capsule in a bittersweet trance. My friend was no doubt irritable; I had yet to exercise him today.

"Strange?" She laughed, "Gee that really narrows it down."

Grasping the ball firmly, I nodded in comical agreement before summoning Scolipede from its confinement. Recently I found I could no longer watch as he materialized into his full glory. I felt guilty. I didn't want to part from him, why should I? I hardly ever battled with him, he wasn't harmed in any way.

"Strange in a good way," I absent-mindedly replied, tracing the microscopic fuzz on my beautiful beast's segmented body as he turned to greet me. I really should have taken him to the training field for fresh air; our bed chamber was nowhere near large enough to withstand his brutal thrashing. Despite him being a great deal smaller than the average Scolipede, he still managed to impress with his staggering seven- and- a- half feet.

"Strange in a good way?" I heard Erina mumble to herself in questioning. "He obviously can't be one of our grunts!" She joked.

Technically it wasn't a question, but I ensured her that if she could guess, I would tell her. I was true to my word. I closed my eyes in dread as I bravely managed the two words that would rule out almost every option possible.

"He isn't…"

I faced her once more, her own eyes narrowed in confusion. "Not a grunt?" She asked in a puzzled tone. "Well who else is there?"

Thankfully Scolipede distracted me from the question as he began his aggressive rampaging, the way he would almost every day. Scolipede were known for their aggression; luckily mine was laid-back due to the affection I showered upon him as I raised him throughout the years.

I turned to her just in time to catch her bewildered halt.

"Lila, it's not one of those shadow men, is it?"

_One of who?_

I blinked. Who and what was a shadow man?

"What?" I spluttered, disorientated. She eyed me with a curious expression, as if whatever she was referring to was exceedingly obvious and that I already knew the answer.

"Y'know…" She prompted. "…The triad." She was rewarded with my most vacant stare.

"Are you high Erina?" I rudely condescended.

She chuckled, It didn't deter her for she went on; "Mysterious, stealthy… never utter a word to anyone? Ring any bells?"

"None at all." I replied whole-heartedly. If there were three mysterious men running around the castle surely I would have seen them. She considered me then.

"Forget I mentioned it…" She attempted to drop this new conversation with a smile.

"What? No. Carry on?" I begged, my excessive curiosity kicking in.

Erina shrugged. "Well I've only seen them once… on an away mission."

I nodded, a gesture for her to continue.

"You're not a field grunt Lila, so it's possible that if you haven't seen them it's because you're not _supposed_ to."

Her words sunk in, I didn't know exactly what she meant by that but I knew that it wasn't intended as an insult.

I allowed a comfortable silence to engulf us. It was a sign on my part that I wouldn't press the matter any further.

Scolipede was restless now, it's hazardous horns prodded my bed sheets as its dual tail swatted the air. However by placing a hand on its pointed snout, its eyes narrowed and it relented if only by a fraction.

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easy!" Erina warned suddenly. My head shot up, plastered with an equivocal smile.

"Is it one of the scientists?" She quickly suggested. I suspected she was under the impression that I would flee the room to avoid any further questioning.

"No," I replied, tiring of our game. If I couldn't confide in this woman then I couldn't confide in anyone. I braced myself for chaos.

"It's one of the Sages…"

It was her turn to blink. She became the epitome of incoherent.

"Fuck off!" She roared, assuming I was joking. Her eyes found mine in an attempt to uncover the prank. There of course, was none. "Lila?" She eased in, rapidly searching my expression, no doubt waiting for the moment I caved and admitted my fooling her. Time dragged on as that moment never came. "Lila, you have _got _to be kidding, they're all ancient…the only one who isn't is, is…" Realization dawned on her face like the rising sun. "Holy fuck!" she chortled. Her jaw dropped to such an extent that she rivaled a Golbat ready to strike.

"Erina… promise me you won't tell anyone." _You can't tell anyone!_ She appeared not to hear me as she doubled over in shocked laughter.

"Girl, you serious?" She studied me in disbelief. "Ghetsis Harmonia?"

I nodded, blushing profoundly.

"He's one of our fucking Sages Delilah, _" _she bellowed, seconds away from hysterical laughter. "How'd this happen? Tell me everything!"

I sighed. "Yesterday he came up to me and… introduced himself. He insisted I call him by his given name and gave me the evening off because of my effort. He…" I recalled the heat of his breath as he whispered in my ear, the shiver I submitted that did not escape his attention. "… Paid me a few compliments, concerning my work." _Liar! _

Erina's eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets as she surveyed me in dumb-struck awe, nodding enthusiastically for my continue. I inhaled. "Then today he looked over my report, liked what he saw and asked for an opportunity to get to know me better." I finished abruptly, suspiciously so.

Her eyes twinkled in fiendish teasing. "He liked what he saw huh?"

"Erina …" I warned. "It's not what you think, he was just being polite... he and my Grandfather are close companions." The recollection of Granddad practically founding Team Plasma alongside Ghetsis loomed into my conscious.

Were they friends? I didn't know… before yesterday I had never thought to mention Ghetsis. I had never thought of him at all. Upon further reminiscing, I recalled the first time I had ever been made aware of his existence; it was by my Grandfather pointing him out to me upon my recruitment. I remember the distinct respect I saw within his elderly eyes as he did so. I at the time, remained indifferent.

"Well he's never polite to me! Or any of the other twelve hundred grunts for that matter…" She teased. " In fact no one else besides the six Sages and the King are hardly ever gifted with his presence, and if they are… woo boy! It's never good." She shuddered. She too had no doubt heard the tales of his reprehension. "Are you sure you haven't done anything that would… y'know, anger him? I mean you must of done something to strike his attention?"

I shrugged with a firm nod. Everything Erina said had already plagued my thoughts last night, but after this morning's encounter I was certain that none of them were the case.

"_You are beautiful Delilah_."

I shivered as I recalled his deep, confident drawling. No man had ever said such a thing to me before and I confess it fueled my esteem to higher heights. But why had he said it? Is that truly what he thought? I doubted both he and myself simultaneously. I admit I found him unspeakably attractive, but I wasn't about to just turn around and tell him that! I was obviously lacking in comparison to his confidence. Even if it was not conventionally true and he didn't actually hold me in that regard, to have him say such a thing…

His charisma really was something to be admired, I knew of no other man that would be so direct as to shed such a compliment without hesitation. Upon our second meeting no less!

_Charming bastard_

"Arceus' hoof Delilah! Who the fuck goes into a meeting to discuss some of THE most boring things ever, and comes out with a fuckin' date?" I zoned out, recalling the feel of his lips upon my hand. Oh yes, it was boring, I thought sarcastically.

I shook my head in recompose. " Rina, I told you it's not a date."

It couldn't possibly be.

There was a scoff in her tone; "Girl climb down from your sheltered little hill, he's a man, you're a woman. You're meeting tonight… therefore It's a date!" She giggled something undecipherable and missed my bewildered expression. "You and grisly Ghetsis!? -Haha- Who'd have thought?"

There was a brief pause as she once again rolled her head in attempt to shrug off the disbelief. "Granted girl, I -like everyone else- respect him immensely… you on the other hand may have taken that respect a bit too far…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled satirically.

A wicked smile enveloped her features. "Be sure to _respect_ him tonight, you never know tomorrow morning we may all get pay-rises." After a moment I finally distinguished her double-entendre. "Erina behave yourself at once…" I scolded, although bracing myself knowing she would defy me.

"Lila, you know I don't know anything about him so tell me, whatta you reckon… is he a boxer or brief kinda guy?"

"You're such a beast!" I roared half-heartedly, my smile notifying her to my non-existent anger.

"_Little Delilah playing with fire…"_ She sang, completely unprepared for the launching of my pillow. The soft plush hit her in the face and she cackled mischievously. "Of all the men Lila…" She spoke more to herself than me. "..You pick Lord N's right-hand man."

I allowed myself a moment to absorb the absurdity of the situation. She was right, I was playing with fire, this was Ghetsis Harmonia after all. I knew nothing about him, only rumors and musings. Quite suddenly I heard myself mutter:

"Have you ever spoken to Ghetsis Erina?" I faced her direction once more. By now Woobat had finally awoke and launched into the air from behind her, Scolipede snapped into attention and struck the air with a boisterous 'swoosh'. However upon recognizing his target it ceased immediately.

Erina jutted her bottom lip as she shook her head 'no'. "Nah I haven't, not in casual conversation anyway… but I stood behind him and carried a banner in Accumula last week, if that counts?"

I pursed my lips. "What do you think?" I inquired, wondering if she felt the same unease in his presence as I.

She merely shrugged. "Yeah, he's kinda handsome I guess… in a strange, 'don't-look-me-in-the-eye-while-we-fuck-or-I'll-sp ank-you,' kinda way.

I felt like a human ellipse. _What!?_

"No Erina…I meant in general." I found I couldn't suppress my laugh, this was the person I had chosen to confide in. How fortunate was I?

"Ohhhh," understanding emerged in her features. " Well he'sa pretty inspirational man… impressively so, actually. And we know he took Lord N in as a kid so he must be real compassionate."

I paused allowing her words to sink in. "So you don't think there's anything… I don't know, uneasy about him?"

The sound of Woobat's wings echoed in the silence.

Erina grinned. "Babe. I mean, have you seen his uniform?"

Immediate relief swept throughout every nerve ending my body.

She kicked her legs from out of her covers as she stooped even further onto her mattress. I eyed her tanned legs enviously, for they were long and elegant. I concluded in that moment that my happiness would be enhanced permanently were I to grow two inches overnight. Was it too much to ask for?

"I mean obviously I don't know much else, cept when he shouts… fuck me it's a different person. I doubt you'd paint him all swirlies and rainbows then. " She continued, shuddering at the memory. "He's frightening when he wants to be, Lila."

I inclined her with understanding, removing my cotton 'breast plate' and tossing it onto the floor in abandon. That brought on an entirely new topic of panic, what was I going to wear? Ghetsis stressed the fact that I wasn't to wear my uniform, that created the impression that tonight's meeting would not be formal. I understood then why Erina considered it a date.

Perhaps he wasn't expecting casual either, after all he harbored the embodiment of grace. It might be within his expectations that I, for tonight, do the same. A dress? I settled for it instinctively. A lady could not go wrong with a sheath dress, it would give the appearance of both borderline casual and elegance, without my trying too hard. I turned towards our joint closet, finalizing my decision.

Erina's long limbs parted as she stretched. Her deeply unenthusiastic groan made apparent her distaste for getting up.

After uttering a few more strangled sounds, she finally did, scratching her head as she clambered out of her bed with a resounding yawn.

"Ahhh the joys of having a day off!" She teased, knowing I had to return to commission after noon. "Well I spose I best get out of your way, you'll be wanting to prep for tonight will you not?"

I countered her attempts to provoke me with a staggering smile .

"I'm gonna take Woobat to the training grounds." She informed, stretching once more. "Do you want me to take Scolipede for some exercise too?"

I exhaled in delight. "That sounds lovely… would you?" I asked, hoping she didn't mind and that I wasn't prying in her and Woobat's bonding time.

She nodded, pulling a sweat suit out from under her bed. Fair enough, she was not -by any means of the word- tidy but at least she was efficient. "Sure girl!" She smiled warmly, happily. That did not prepare me for her sudden addition of: "Besides they'll need all the training they can get before they're released into the wild."

I tensed. My blood ran cold as I quickly turned towards the two Pokémon, praying they had not overheard her. I was undyingly grateful that Scolipede had not. His segments shifted as he playfully swatted the air beside the bat. Because Woobat also seemed indifferent, I used that logic to decide that he also must not have heard her.

I turned on Erina in anger. "Arceus Rina! Ever heard of subtlety? What if they fucking heard you?"

She looked at me wide-eyed in non-understanding. I hadn't discussed my views with her yet, only my Grandfather and even he in all his virile understanding had not seemed to appreciate them.

"Cor! Calm it Lila. What's the problem? I've already told Woobie about his future… Do you mean to say you haven't explained it to Scolipede?"

I felt sickened by her words. What kind of dysfunctional bond must she share with her partner to be able to announce something like that? Tears threatened to emerge. I shook my head as I desperately tried to rid myself from the thoughts of having to tell Scolipede he was to be released.

Adjusting her track shirt in both neatness and awkwardness, she stepped cautiously closer to me. "Delilah… you really should tell him…" She whispered slowly, carefully. My head shook in flat out refusal, shifting further away from her on my mattress. "… It will only make things more painful when the time comes." She added, attempting to convince me that our syndicate's main goal was not the most sickening thought on the planet.

Pokémon were our friends, some of them have probably grown so accustomed to a tamed lifestyle that they wouldn't survive in the wild. I knew I couldn't speak for everyone but Scolipede loved being with me. Because of his unusually short size and gentler demeanor, I was certain he wouldn't be accepted within clans of his own kind.

Wicked people should release their Pokémon, not the good.

Erina drew closer to me, once again placing a hand upon my shoulder in an attempt to soothe my distraught mind.

"Hey, y'know we probably won't even have to release our Pokémon… seeing as we're the ones doing the liberating."

Although I was aggravated by her words moments prior, I found solace in her new ones. It was possible that Lord N may find his subjects worthy of keeping their Pokémon, so long as no mistreatment falls upon them.

"I hope you're right..." I mumbled, softening alongside her kind smile.

"And just think," She chimed in her regular teasing. "Maybe if things go well with you and lover-sage, you can drop a few hints to him." I laughed then as our previous quipping returned.

Lover-Sage!? Really.

"Erina…" I giggled in warning. I highly doubted I'd be able to sway Ghetsis. I wouldn't so much as attempt to drop hints as even the most casual of conversing caused me panic.

"I'm joking girl, but honestly… the King listens to Ghetsis…"

My interjection was swift and gentle. "Rina, I can barely manage running my report by the man, let alone defying he and his Lord's plans." I explained wholeheartedly. She nodded in corresponding agreement.

"Yeah I get that, he's an intimidating piece of work isn't he?" She giggled. The surreal fact that such a man may possibly hold me in certain favor no doubt baffled her.

"And hot-damn is he a big sonofabitch…" Her smile contained an unsettling amount of mischief, I was convinced that whatever lie beneath her impromptu remark was both crude and inappropriate. Deciphering my glare only caused her smile to widen. "Oh Delilah, you're sucha prude." She cackled, running a hand through her violet mane of bed-hair.

As she stood she smoothed the creases of her joggers, her laugh remained even as she sauntered towards the bathroom.

Once alone I felt myself let out a breath I did not realize I was holding. Even to myself I would not admit that her words thrilled me. They caused me to think of Ghetsis in a different light, but I dared not fall victim to them. I had no business thinking lustful thoughts about the Sage. He merely wanted me to join him this evening. Nothing else.

When Erina returned she had sobered from her laughing and had straightened drastically. I liked to think of her current poise as the 'Plasma pose'. I bit back a smile. "Delilah?"

I pivoted on my bottom to face her directly. Her tone had rid of all possible amusement, and despite the toothpaste that lingered on the corner of her lip as her toothbrush stuck out from the depths of her mouth, she was fully composed. She was serious. "You know I won't tell anyone." She continued fervently in a stern, sincere tone. She must have only just recalled my plea for her to promise my rendezvous with our Sage remain a secret. She didn't wait for my response, and so she overlooked the deep rooted gratitude in my expression. She leapt forward and entrapped me in a binding hug. "I was only teasing about everything. Who knows? It'll probably turn out your being promoted." The good natured idea warmed me, it had not occurred to me that perhaps I was to receive a promotion.

Upon releasing me, she hastily fled back into the bathroom. When she re-entered the room both her sincere disposition and the smudge of toothpaste had vanished.

"Hey girl, you wanna know some gossip of my own?" She inquired less than gracefully, diving under her bed in search of footwear. The answer, she already knew would be a positively assertive 'Fuck yes!'

"Well…" She sighed, her breathing labored from her exertions on the floor. Elevating to a standing position once more, she now held a pair of high topped All-Stars in her hand and smiled in her triumph. Balancing herself as to put her feet in the trainers, she belted, "Get this…"

I waited patiently for her to place both shoes on the correct feet. As she worked on the laces she finally proceeded, "You know Saijirou and Mia?" I nodded promptly. "Well they came running into assembly last night, absolutely freaked! For some reason they thought Ghetsis was gonna lash out at them. But they fessed up in the end… Turns out they were caught kicking a Munna to get it's dream mist…" We both shared an equal amount of distaste in our grimaces.

"That's sick!" I inputted, Erina agreed with me completely.

"Yeah it fucking is!" I averted my eyes to the laces on her feet. They were now tied in an immaculate bow. " Stupid rejects… the dream mist caused them to hallucinate. They must have known what they were doing was wrong because it caused Ghetsis to appear." She smiled then. "Cor you shudda seen the look on their faces when Ghetsis barged in the room, I thought they were gonna shit!"

I laughed. I could imagine only too well how horrifying that must have been. Needless to say they deserved the horror.

"Were they punished?" I asked, a sickening hope stirring within me.

Erina shrugged. "Well your acquaintance wasn't as angry as we expected him to be… then again that might have been the aftermath from chatting away to you…"

I giggled, secretly flattered by her proposal.

"He did tell them to get out though, he followed shortly after but I dunno what happened." She rose to stand, before rummaging through my drawer for a hairbrush. The brush glided effortlessly through the purple mass of her hair. "The nerve of the wankers… at one point they actually tried to take the heat off of themselves by mentioning something about two children…"

"Did Ghetsis fall for it?" I questioned. I didn't know why I thought it important to know.

"Well it kinda peaked his interest for a moment or two… but no he didn't overlook their original confession."

I shivered with a unfamiliar sense of pride. Was it possible to find him anymore attractive?

I snapped out of my erratic musings as my reflexes attuned to the hairbrush hurling towards me. I caught it without paying it a second thought. Erina strode to my side and took up the pokéball that resided there.

She withdrew her 'Woobie' first, before turning to me.

"I'll make sure he gets lots of exercise and stays out of trouble." She assured. I bid Scolipede goodbye with another bittersweet smile. "Be good for Erina," I instructed. " She's taking you out for some exercise," My tone was amplified, the kind a mother would use to beckon a stubborn child. The large bug wriggled in excitement, small chirps resounding from within him. "I'll see you this afternoon buddy!" I pledged, witnessing his ecstatic expression before he dematerialized and faded.

Erina placed a hand on my shoulder with sincerity. "I'll look after him…I promise." She smiled warmly, realizing now more than ever the extent of affection I held towards my Pokémon. It was more than mere partnership, we were friends.

_The best of friends _

I nodded in gratitude, holding her gaze for a moment.

"I'll drop him off to you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, but make sure he stays away from any other bug types, he tends to get… competitive."

She laughed at my warning. "Will do m'love. Have fun at commission, I'll see you back here this evening… I bet you'll be desperate for my gentle words of support before tonight…" She cackled evilly as she approached the door.

My eyes rolled of their own accord, "I wouldn't place a wager on that if I were you…" Her laughter only increased before the door slammed to a shut.

Now all I had to do was make it through the day…


	4. Chapter 4

Never before had a day passed so slowly. I was restless in performing my duties, however not to my usual attentive standards.

I had heard the clock strike each hour and felt taunted, goaded by the arrogant chimes. The hall was silent as always; the only sounds to dominate the room were the faint buzz of the monitors, the tapping of the keys, and the dreaded clock ticking. This had only fueled my irritated state; I found myself both anxious and eager to flee the room… for I knew what awaited me tonight. _Or who rather…_

I was once again in my quarters, my aggravating day of work far behind me like a distant dream.

I stood below the shower's spray and felt revitalized as the soothing warmth rained down upon my slender body. The turmoil's of the day soon evaporated beneath the drain along with the grime from my work-induced skin. I brought the soap to foam in my hands, smiling as I recalled the only pleasant occurrence whilst laboring away at commission.

_I had been sitting at the conference table for two hours. I sat negligently by the immediate right of Gorm, three of my colleagues sat adjacent to me. _

"_It is fortunate that your research found its way to us in time. " Was the first thing he had vocalized with his distinctively cheerful, high-pitched voice. "Had it not been for your careful calculations, then we would still bare the belief that the Dragon Skull from Nacrene museum was what we needed to stoke our ambitions." I glanced up and around to everyone's faces. There was unmistakable pride in each of their smirks. I remained aloof; revealing my obvious desire to be elsewhere. _

"_I applaud you, fellow subjects! Do take pride in your accomplishments; for you are to be commended… you have done our King proud." He nodded then, his kind, bulbous face wrinkling with the movement. His beaded brown eyes scanned the occupants of the table, thoroughly pleased. "You may return to your duties," he beamed, motivation running riot in his tone._

_The three beside me stood and bowed as he took his leave, as he passed me I too lowered my head and muttered, "Thank you my Sage," respectfully. My comrades did the same consecutively, before breaking away from the table and muttering between themselves._

_I remained sluggish in my seat, my finger tracing the ebony wood of the garish table in an attempt to delay my standing. I was fixed in position; I thought the task of getting up once more only to sit back at my desk to be tedious._

_As I remained slumped in my unenthusiastic reverie, the gentlest of footfalls beckoned my ears. The soft steps drew closer as they echoed against the vast stone lining the floor. I turned to seek the sound. My eyes locked on a delicate figure nearing me, I recognized the thick, blonde pillar of hair immediately. I blinked in surprise; before me stood one of the two goddesses, Concordia. She smiled warmly down at me before shyly placing something on the table in front of me. "Good afternoon milady, I was instructed to deliver this to you."_

_Her voice was softer and sweeter than any pecha berry ever tasted; I found I could all but smile as she stood gracefully in my vision. My eyes darted quickly between her and the gift on the table. As I looked at it, I recognized what she had placed before me to be a large mug of cocoa. It stood innocently in a generous flagon of pink china, an elegant bow gracing the handle and marshmallows brimming within it. The scent reached my nostrils and it took all my willpower to not to allow my mouth to water. The elegant woman merely smiled, inclining her eyes towards me in anticipation. _

"_Did you make this?" I asked appreciatively, my voice wavering in awe as I wondered as to whom it was that bade her to do so. She nodded humbly, her small fingers fishing into the depths of her apron. "Thank you," I whispered, baffled beyond belief as she pulled out a small role of folded parchment and gently offered it to me. I accepted with further gratitude in my eyes. _

"_You're welcome milady." She chimed in her soft sing-song voice, the kind amber of her eyes revealing her pleasure. "Have a pleasant day." She angled herself into a graceful curtsy and then retreated without another word. I sat there, parchment in hand, completely perplexed as to what just happened._

_I could feel the eyes of many fixed upon me as I sat in shock. I ignored it and fumbled with the seal aligning the paper. I cautiously unraveled the parchment, my eyes skimming over the text that had been written by someone's own hand. _

_I halted in excitement, my eyes deciphering enough of the words to recognize the bestower. Suppressing a squeal or shudder, my eyes darted to the top, where I read: _

_Delilah,_

_Forgive my intrusion upon your workspace, I have no doubt in my mind you're working flawlessly._

_Forgive me also if you do not like chocolate, it was assumption only…_

_I merely decided that perhaps it is best you take a break; you will no doubt dampen our meeting tonight _

_should you exert yourself today. Whatever will I do if I find you weary in my presence once more?_

_I remain true to my word, I will find you tonight._

_Until then darling,_

_Ghetsis._

_My pulse raced as I gaped at his writing. Perhaps Erina was right… perhaps this was to be a date._

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick one to get the pace flowing... **

**Thank you to all my readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my moderately long shower, I now felt far more refreshed than I would have thought possible; considering how my day had dragged on mercilessly.

From the moment I received Ghetsis' letter I could concentrate on nothing else but returning here, to dress, to meet him.

My stomach was in knots. I could not comprehend any of this. I had previously believed we were meeting in a formal attempt to acquaint ourselves with one another. I don't think I have ever been more misguided.

I could still taste the Sinnoh chocolate on my tongue, courtesy of his considerate gift. I have said it before and I will say it again:

_Charming Bastard _

All my prior anxiety escaped me, it was swiftly replaced by a thrilling anticipation of what was to come. Contrary to what I originally believed, Ghetsis was not solely being polite when he suggested I join him tonight.

I brushed my teeth with a never-before-experienced sense of excitement, the paste foaming in my mouth as I wriggled on the spot. My hair was already immaculately curled; both Erina and I had endeavored to ensure my unruly hair remained tame for the consistency of the evening. Rinsing my mouth out, I spat the contents into the sink and ran my tongue along the surface of my teeth, marveling at the stinging freshness.

I skipped back a few paces, examining myself in the mirror. I eyed my black sheath dress with fervor. Was it casual enough? Arceus forbid Ghetsis think I was trying to impress him, because in reality I was not; I was attempting to match his grace and dexterity. Before I had slipped into my heels, I had felt exceedingly inelegant, however now that they resided on my feet I felt far more poised.

I exhaled in even further anticipation.

"Girl get your skinny arse out here and lemme look at you!" Erina's sudden outburst startled me, so much so that I fell through the parted bathroom door. Perhaps my nerves had not fled entirely…

I heard her burst of laughter before she helped me to my feet. "Lila, I've never seen you like this before…" She giggled, brushing the crease of my dress. "… F-me, you look good girl! Our Sage won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Heat rushed to my face at the thought. Nevertheless Ghetsis didn't strike me as a man to let his libido rule him. "Erina, this is Ghetsis we're talking about…"

"I know!" She cut-in, a Gengar's grin gracing her mouth, "That's why it's so funny. I mean honestly despite his freaky stoic-yness…he's still a man, and you, Delilah… are a woman."

I rolled my eyes; the extravagant underwear I was currently wearing was not doing a wonderful job at supporting the curves of my body. "I don't feel like one," I muttered attempting to prevent my underwear from riding any higher. Erina gave off a mocking cringe as she witnessed my removal of the 'wedgie'. "… Yeah well not when you do that, but if you stand at just the right angle… you might just pull it off."

I feigned a laugh with a fixed glare. Our relationship consisted of a firm balance of moral support and frequent teasing.

"So anyways…" She eased in slowly, using the most cautious of tones. "… The two of you won't be… coming back here will you?" She let off a deliberate shiver, one that she continued even after I had slapped her on the shoulder. I knew what she was implying, even on a subconscious level, for in the back of my mind I realized that if Ghetsis were ever to initiate such a thing surely he would consider a grunt's chamber to be a less than ideal location.

Her heavily-coated lips parted as she contemplated continuing. However an abrupt, firm knock on the door soon drained the words from her mouth. They disappeared in her throat. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach, both Erina and I stood frozen, our eyes slowly advancing onto the door. Much to my aggravation, the sly smile remained on Erina's face as I stood, paralyzed and thoroughly unnerved. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as Erina nudged me towards the door. "Girl, what's wrong with you? Answer the door!" Her excitement shone through in her hushed shriek, and she impelled me dangerously close to the door. "Coming!" She called. I silently cursed her, swatting the air beside her in panic.

I ran a hand over the front of my attire, I realized then that I would need far more time to mentally prepare myself for this man in the future…

_Future?_

My hand trembled as I placed it on the latch; Erina quickly crept behind me and doused me with a spray of perfume. I nodded my thanks as I inhaled deeply, carefully removing the chain that prevented the door from opening.

My fingers enclosed around the small handle and I twisted it, the door creaked towards me to reveal the great Sage.

Or…not.

Needless to say the figure standing in my doorway was very much a man, but not the one we were expecting. The man stood silent and stern, a large mop of pure white hair cascaded around his lean, wiry body. His chest convulsed by an insignificant fraction as his abs heaved in time with his respiratory rate. A mask lay over his lower face permitting my vision no further than his eyes. They too were stern and silent, in some ways even more so than Ghetsis'.

He looked like a genuine, real-life ninja.

_And I thought my uniform was bad… _

From the fabric of the mask I spied the outline of his mouth. "Delilah?" He remarked, reading my expression intensely. Erina stood behind the door, out of the corner of my eye I witnessed her flail her arms in an attempt to grasp my attention. The man's voice was neither kind nor bitter, cold nor warm; in fact his voice was void from any temperature or modulation at all.

"Yes?" I mumbled, uncertain. He was surveying me as I surveyed him.

"Tell your friend to cease her lingering behind the door… And come with me."

I tensed. Admittedly Erina was far from quiet but there was no possible way for him to speculate her exact position in the room. His eyes had not even left mine.

I turned to Erina; her cheeks were scarlet as she cut around me from out behind the door. I faced her once more, brows furrowed. An amused if not slightly guilty half-smile resided on her thick lips.

He glared at her dismissively before his narrowed eyes turned on me. "Come," he repeated, losing patience. "My Lord awaits you."

It was that precise moment that I realized I had heard his voice before. This morning when Ghetsis excused himself, he was one of the voices I had heard. I knew the monotone allocution sounded familiar… and that could only mean that the person in question had come to take me to Ghetsis.

…_I remain true to my word, I will find you tonight. Until then darling…_

I recalled the words splayed upon the page of his letter. Technically _he_ did not find me, but he had ensured I was found. His word was as good as any and I found I could not despair, I could only imagine what people would think if he came strolling up to each of the grunt's dormitories just to seek out a young woman.

"R-right," I croaked, realizing I was staring at the distinct young man. I pointed behind me and gestured towards my dresser. "Can I just-"

He nodded shortly, placing his arms behind his back as he retreated one heavy step. I pushed the door to, allowing a small crack so that he would not think I had closed the door _on_ him. I inspected myself in the mirror on the far wall once more before facing Erina with a nervous smile. Instead of returning the smile she dipped her head towards the door aggressively. I eyed her current gesture in confusion, before she finally mouthed:

"Shadow Man!"

My own head snapped towards the door in shock, I felt as if I had just battled Mew without realizing it. He was one of them? One of the trio, or was it triad? Why had I never seen him before? And far more importantly… why was he waiting on Ghetsis and referring to him as 'My Lord?"

I approached the door once more in a baffled stupor, realizing I should get going now; I couldn't delay any longer, I didn't want the ninja returning to Ghetsis and telling him I blew him off. Oh Arceus! How awkward would that be come tomorrow?

"Have a _good_ time Lila!" Erina cooed, feigning innocence.

I ignored her, opting to cast my full attention towards the black-clad character in the door's wake.

His eyes darted towards me with unease. I had the sinking suspicion he had never before been instructed to collect someone in this nature for Ghetsis. I relished in the idea.

"Follow me…" He chanted, the flat and distinct sound reverberated around the corridor.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, wondering where Ghetsis would see fit to summon me for 'joining him.'

He considered me then, this mysterious man. It was obvious he did not seem to want to relay that information, but his expression soon changed; it was possible that if this man -and the two like him- truly did do all of Ghetsis' bidding, he would know that I had no intention of blurting the information. His eyes narrowed. He appeared almost… hesitant.

"Ghetsis' personal chambers, now come!"

_Oh…My…Fucking…Arceus!_

_What?_

To Ghetsis' chambers?... Personal ones? Did he really consider that appropriate!?

Perhaps I had entered the agreement of this encounter under a misunderstanding? I quickly regained myself, the 'shadow-man's' dark eyes bore into my soul. And I knew by his intimidating glance, he would not appreciate my having a panic attack in front of him.

I did as I was told, my heels echoing amongst the marble as I matched his long, brisk strides. We walked for what seemed like an eternity in our silence -my mind was plagued with the realization that there was a strong possibility that all of Erina's lewd musings were correct- until I was brought to an abrupt halt by the bottom of the east-wing staircase. I gulped subtly with the realization that Lord N's room was down there. My escort faced me once more, "Come…" He gestured to the ascending staircase. "…Make haste, you are not to be seen."

_By who? _

I didn't dare question the man, I instead trailed behind him as he leapt up the stairs. While I was still climbing, I spied him survey the halls above. It suddenly occurred to me that Ghetsis did not reside upon the same floor as the other Sages. Whenever I would visit my Grandfather upon that floor… I suppose it should have irked me sooner that there were only six corresponding chambers.

I soon joined 'shadow man's' side. I could feel my heart in my throat as he aided me with the last few steps.

_Ghetsis… what are you doing?_

He guided me to the third door on the right. His nod farewell, so brief and apathetic did absolutely nothing to deter me from my new-found sense of panic. Perhaps If I took my heels off, I could just run all the way back to my own dormitory and forget any of this ever happened. So caught up I was, in my nerve-ridden state that I had not heard the latch of the door snap open.

I needed to calm down! Ghetsis was a gentleman, he was impressed with my research and so he wanted to acquaint me… That's all! End of story, end of discussion, end o-

"Who is this vision gracing my doorstep? Tell me what is on her mind."

_Fffffffuuuuuuuuuuck!_

That drawl! It was unmistakable. I swallowed in my only remaining chance to gain composure, before turning to face him.

As I did I stopped dead in my tracks.

His clothes! His eyepiece remained the same, but he wasn't wearing that outlandish, oversized nonsense he usually did. Upon realizing this my eyes automatically shot to his torso, defined in his thin, black cashmere turtleneck as he leant casually against the archway. My initial impression was clouded as I begged myself not to gape at him.

_Wow._

I realized, coming to my senses that he was a lot leaner than I had imagined-that's not to say I had imagined him- nevertheless his build was equally impressive, the fabric encasing his firm abdomen left very little to the imagination.

I cast my eyes downwards, a leather belt highlighted the dark grey slacks that hugged his solid thighs as well as his... Oh Arceus!

"Good evening Delilah."

My eyes and I paused, mid-appreciation of his figure. He was watching me contently. Had he caught me _looking_ at him?

Ferociously fighting off my blush, I glanced towards the floor, spying his black patent loafers. Allowing his foreign appearance to sink in, I soon realized that his entire attire fit immaculately ironed over his long, muscular body.

This man was beautiful.

"G-good evening, Ghetsis…"

It felt hypnagogic; the Sage had been the sole occupant of my thoughts throughout the day but now as I stood once more in his overwhelming presence, I felt far too terrified to seek my voice. His fingers drummed against the doorframe for a moment as he basked in my tremble. He too took pleasure in admiring my current state of dress. I felt his eye take in every inch of me.

"You look stunning my dear," He whispered, closing in on me at a dangerous pace. I squealed in surprise as he bent forward to place a kiss upon my flushed cheek. His lips were both warm and soft, and of all the things that were racing through my mind at that moment, the main element that surprised me most was that he had no stubble whatsoever. I imagined him to be extraordinarily prim when it came to his appearance. "Come inside." He incited, passive persuasion laced in his husky murmur.

I could have turned around then, and I should have. I should have torn myself from his coaxing voice and his evoking scent. But alas… I did not. I was only vaguely aware of his hand enveloping my own as he led me inside. Upon entering, I was shook from my allured trance as I caught a glimpse of my surroundings. Everywhere my eyes rested, I found yet another breathtaking sight. Granddad's room looked nothing like this. Everything from the burned sienna floorboards to the voluptuous curtains and tapestries aligning the stone walls, everything was tasteful and divine; much like the man who owned them.

"As lovely as you are darling, you have been a thorn in my side all day."

All too suddenly had I forgot about my surroundings, I turned to him displaying my non-understanding.

He chuckled warmly at my affronted stance. "My thoughts have not strayed from you today. I confess it was aggravating… being launched into the most tedious of tasks, knowing you were here… awaiting my return."

I felt intoxicated. Despite my not being strongly versed in the ways of men, I would have either been blind or a fool to miss the undeniable hunger in both his voice and his eye as he concluded his sentence. I could have denied his claim then, pretended he was harboring a false impression and that I had not highly anticipated seeing him once more. I intelligently decided against it, for I knew the consequences; either he would turn on me in anger or he would deem me a liar. I did not favor either option so instead, I said nothing.

The lascivious look in his eye frightened me, only now did I realize how naïve I truly was. Ghetsis had far more on his mind than acquaintanceship.

I needed to end this. This had to stop right this moment!

"G-Ghetsis, I-I…-"

"-Ah, she speaks." He cut me off with a soft drawl. I cast a side-ways glace as he stepped closer, he resumed his steady pace until he disappeared from my line of vision and ceased, standing directly behind me. I froze; it was quite the contrast considering I was now being graced with the red-hot heat emanating from his body. I felt his fingers stroke the expanse of my back. His own fevered skin danced along my exposed shoulder blades, consuming me with fire. "You received my letter, I trust?"

I cleared my throat; however I did not trust myself to speak. I merely nodded, pathetically.

"And the drink?" I felt his chin rest atop my head as he whispered into my hair. "Speak again, my darling…"

I swallowed. Hard. I did not doubt that he felt it. "I… it was very considerate of y-you, Ghetsis. T-thank you." I felt his large hands progress to my shoulders. He caressed them with small, soothing circular motions; every now and then he would venture down to my upper arms which hung tense, frozen at my sides. "Considerate, my dear? How so?" I could practically hear his smile.

I shook myself; his long fingers engaged my entire attention span as they continued their tantalizing massage.

"The caffeine…I needed it. And you're assumption was correct, I do like chocolate," I spoke quickly and quietly and attempted my own composed smile but no doubt failed miserably. He remained behind me, hidden from my view. I couldn't even attempt to guess his current expression. He groaned slightly and his fingers began indulging my neck with the same careful caress. My body became physically attuned to his touch, as if it were the only thing I could feel or think about. "It has been said to possess aphrodisiacal qualities..."He spoke in a hushed, guttural drawl. I felt his lips graze the skin of my nape, one of his protruding locks of hair brushing against my ear. I shivered.

_Oh Lord, what's happening? _

It was exciting and frightening in dual intensity, neither one canceled the other sensation out. I felt fire shoot through my veins.

"My manners appear to have escaped me…" He muttered, easing away a fraction. I exhaled. I myself couldn't identify whether it was from relief at his stopping or disappointment. His new touch on my arm was firm, not delicate like it previously had been.

I staggered as I realized he was spinning me to face him.

I stared up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. His thumb traced my heated cheek as he peered down at me with a somber half -smile. "You don't deserve this," He muttered, more to himself than me.

_What did he just say?_

My eyebrows knotted in offense as I mistook the context of his words. Did he not think me worthy enough for him?

His eye remained fixed longingly at my lips as he ran his thumb over the lower curve. "You deserve to be courted Delilah…" his expression conveyed tamed shame. "…Properly or not at all."

My Sasaki courage filtered through my disposition as I braced myself. I brought my hand to his wrist as I gently swatted his hand away. He met my eyes far quicker than I would have ever thought possible, he became a mask if severity but was otherwise indecipherable.

"Ghetsis…" I whispered, my eyes level with his sturdy chest. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

I managed to steady my labored breathing as I watched the peaceful rise and fall of his chest. Each breath he took caused the muscles of his abdomen to jut and strain against the soft cashmere of his sweater. I was a wiser woman than to dwell on my urge to run my palm the descending length of his torso; no matter how glorious the material or the hard body beneath it.

"Would you prefer the truth or a lie?" He spoke plainly and despite his unconventional reply, I knew by custom that he was serious. I swallowed for his voice was no longer warm or seductive.

I do not, and never will, know how I managed to come by my sudden boldness. In my mind I heard a voice implore me not to utter the words that were rapidly forming on my tongue. I defied the voice and paid it no heed…

"You invited me here so you could have sex with me, didn't you?" In my voice lay more of a statement than an accusation, and despite the sensitivity of the subject and the raging hurt I would feel were it true, I hadn't sounded nearly as cold as I should have.

His jaw clenched; and I knew just as surely as his hair was green, that I should have listened to that voice in my head.

I was expecting anger. I was expecting to feel the sting of his enchanting hands as he struck me in his fury.

"No."

I was not expecting that.

"I invited you here so I could make love to you."

_What?_

Obviously at that point I could only gawk at him. The silence spiraled on as I stood shocked into inactivity.

"Delilah," He pleaded, "I assure you, this morning when… that was not my original intention. Truly, I have more respect for you than that."

I sighed; I was so very inexperienced with matters of lust that I found I couldn't formulate an admirable response. I knew in reality I should have been somewhat flattered, if only on a subconscious level. In all honesty I desired him also, he had snared me the moment his eyes met mine yesterday afternoon; my waking thoughts were of him only and even admitting it to myself it still could not be fathomed.

"Is this a habit of yours?" I asked quite suddenly, blunt but kind. "Do you often use this tactic on the women that respect you most?"

I was imagining it surely, but for a miniscule second I could have sworn I saw him flinch.

He seemed to ponder my inquiry for a moment or two, his face straightening as he said, "No, I do not."

He stepped closer, framing my face with his hands. The usual volt shot through me as he impended closer to me, although it had increased to double the intensity now I withheld the knowledge he desired me.

"Ghetsis… why me? You could have your pick of women…"

He paused then, he didn't appear to be considering his answer but instead finding genuine flattery in my words. Within his eye, the blood-red iris seemed far tamer than I had ever seen it. His hands –still being on my face- dropped to a grip at my shoulders as he pulled me forward in a strange half-hearted embrace. "Have I ever given you the impression that I am a man who would accept second-best?"

I knew a compliment when I heard one and despite the aggression in his tone, the arms that held me were gentle and loving. I relished in his odd hug, for not only could I clearly distinguish the layout of his body but I also felt it contained more of a personal quality than any of his actions so far.

I placed my hands upon his own back as I returned his borderline-awkward embrace. In doing so, I felt the muscles in his back constrict and it took all my effort to suppress a sigh.

_I'm a fucking hypocrite!_

How could I possibly hold any resentment towards him if I possessed equal feelings of attraction?

I relaxed into his grip and melded amongst his large body, within his arms I felt an unfamiliar sense of security.

"Tell me Delilah, have you been with a man before?"

His tone regained some of its previous husk, however as my head lay cradled amongst his chest I became so stupefied by the strong, steady rhythm of his heartbeat that the indecorous question did not faze me and so I was imprudent in my reply. "Once…"

I felt him tense and stumble. The movement caught me off guard as it was both sudden and the last thing I would have imagined him –in all his elegance- doing. I broke the embrace as I faced him in concern.

"Once?" He breathed, his eye darkened considerably, an erotic somber clouding the red. Blood rushed to my face as it had just occurred to me that I had disclosed some of my most private information.

Ghetsis swiftly brought a hand to my hair and entwined his fingers within my curls. A dangerous smirk tugged his lip as he used my tresses for leverage to reel me closer to him; dangerously so, our bodies were once again aligned but the posture we shared was frighteningly intimate. Evidence of his masculinity bombarded me. I could see stars, I felt light headed as his body assaulted my senses with its close proximity.

"Who was this man? And _how_ was he?" There was venom in his cadence as he placed his idle hand at my waist pressing me even closer. "Did he please you Delilah? Hmm?" I managed to place his tone neatly… it was jealousy, not anger.

"Ghetsis…" I breathed, "This isn't-"

"What, I wonder, did _he_ do to win the fair lady's heart? You must tell me for I am achingly curious."

I would be in drastic denial were I not to now admit that my recently-acquainted seventh Sage obviously had some form of personality defect. One moment he wanted me, and then he implied he would woo me instead… Now by the snarl in his throat it appeared he wanted to beat me.

Before I could splutter out some form of inarticulate response, his expression softened acutely, in fact he looked almost… aroused. I was shook from my inspection as Ghetsis gave my hair a gentle tug, my head buckled with the pressure but it was not a painful sensation. My head was dipped backwards as Ghetsis towered over me, his arms holding me firmly in place to prevent my falling. He dove forward and pressed his lips to the column of my throat, the extruded lock of hair at the base of his head brushing my chin as he whispered against my skin:

"I confess, the thought of not being your first… disappoints me, however it is only natural that a woman as beautiful as you be admired by other eyes. I yield to your beauty Delilah for it captivates me. Tell me darling, will you not ease my burdens?" There was an urgency in his tone. I held the belief that somewhere in the timespan between his placement of his lips on my skin and his startling confession; I had forgotten how to breathe. I was thankful he held me in place because I was quite certain I would have collapsed.

My heart raced as he gently sucked upon the juncture where my neck met my shoulder. I shut my eyes in delight as he nipped a trail of lustful bites until he collided with my jaw. He slowly eased me up then, craving my answer. I surprised even myself as I moaned at his departure. This was a sound he had seemed to mistake for discomfort as his eye widened in disbelief. "Darling, have I hurt you?"

I was speechless, my chest heaved amongst the confines of my dress; Ghetsis must have noticed this as I spied his larynx convulse as he swallowed, attempting to ignore it. "Delilah… sweet Delilah, you should leave. I fear I will mistreat you."

I was drowning in my pleasure. The entirety of this situation felt so forbidden, so very wrong and yet I couldn't be more opposed to walking away from it if I tried. I wanted the Sage to touch me, as it was now in my comprehension I had also secretly wished it both this morning and yesterday. Summoning all my chivalrous composure I straightened; my labored breath returned to me as I made my last pant. I courageously sought his eyes as I felt a foreign excitement fuel me.

I calmly and casually smirked at him. Would it charm him as his did me?

"Ghetsis I'd hardly consider it mistreatment…" I spoke as deliberately slow and sensuous as I could muster. Praying I did not sound like a fool. "… That would imply that your actions are not consensual." I didn't know where this invoked fire was steaming from. But I knew I enjoyed my hearty change of disposition. Ghetsis marveled at me then; his usually stern brow shot up at my words, as a grin washed over his features. He moaned softly as he pulled me towards him, his wandering lips seemingly deciding upon their new target… my own.

With lightning-fast reflexes I managed to catch his mouth as I avoided its enticing caress. "But Ghetsis..." I whispered, "…We hardly know each other."

His eyes scanned my face for a moment longer; his grin had reappeared as he cast stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Delilah Sasaki, I know everything about you."

For some inconceivable reason I did not doubt him. I fully believed that he did. I recalled the way I had witnessed him stare at me over the last few days. Was it possible he had been watching me for longer? If so… why had he not introduced himself sooner?

"But I know absolutely nothing about you," I heard myself mutter automatically as I broke away from my thoughts. A spark emerged in Ghetsis' eye as a haughty, mischievous smile beckoned his mouth to an open. Even his immaculate teeth seemed to eye me slyly.

"Delilah, when it comes to 'knowing' I believe in a vastly practical approach…" His eye bore into my being with a solid challenge I had yet to decipher. His fiendish expression did not unease me but made me feel slightly self-conscious just the same.

"Ghetsis, I do not follow you."

"Oh but you will…"

My head tilted to the side of its own accord. _Mysterious man_… What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean by 'practical approach'?" I questioned, brimming with curiosity as he threw his head back in a soft chuckle.

His hands dropped to my hips as he gripped them, his firm exploration swaying me slightly. "Your grandfather will be horrified," He teasingly scolded. "For I have found something you do not have an answer for…"

I listened as his velvet voice danced its way to my ears in its usual grandeur. Oh! How his teasing differed from Erina's, I actually enjoyed his. I could have sworn in that moment that it would be possible to withstand his jibes all day as long as they were delivered in _that _voice.

I gave him my best indifferent smile as his hands stilled on my hips.

"What it means, my little darling is that you should kiss me."

The words swarmed my brain as I performed an internal double-take at his use of the word kiss. As I stood awe-struck and light-headed once more from my euphoria. I contemplated many mental images of him kissing me; I recalled the feel of his moist lips upon my neck, throat and cheek. I shivered as I anticipated how they would feel pressed against my own.

Yes… I approved of the idea; I very much wanted him to kiss me.

I blinked. So why wasn't he? Kissing me, I mean. He must have caught sight of my bewilderment as he nodded his head in another mock-scolding. "Tsk-tsk Delilah, were you waiting upon my kiss? My dear… That only defeats the purpose of the game. It is not_ I_, that needs to know _you_."

It took all of my energy to continue my confused glance at the man.

"If it is your wish to know me darling, then touch me. _You_ kiss _me_ and you soon shall."

Realization soared throughout my entire being; he wanted _me_ to approach _him_, he wanted _me_ to kiss _him_. He got-off on the torture of having to wait for me to initiate him. Oh the joys of his intimidation, it lingered on him, even in those last few seconds when I drew nearer to him. My hand rose to investigate his face in similar exploration and courtesy to what he had showed me. As my fingers cautiously rested atop his strong jawline, I stealthily managed to feel out for his pulse with my little finger. He was completely calm. He leered at me while I traced the skin of his cheek and chin. He really was impeccably well-shaven.

Quickly and cautiously was the way I advanced on him then. I grasped him gently by the neck and pulled him down to my level. The muscles within his neck tensed in protest, he however, did not seem to mind at all. My kiss was brief and chaste, the same way I would kiss Scolipede's forehead when I was particularly pleased with him. His lips were immobile; I withdrew quickly glancing at his expression. He glared at me in expectation. I shivered as the twitch of his lip betrayed his taunting.

My fingers brushed against his full lips as I contemplated kissing him once more, perhaps with more ardor at the second attempt. My eyes were transfixed against the curve of his mouth and nothing else, so it caught me completely off guard as he passionately tore my hand from his mouth after pressing a kiss upon my palm. He took my index finger into his mouth and sucked upon the tip, at the warmth of his tongue I was lost. He ferociously discarded my hand and his left hand reached out as he grasped my chin in a delicate hold. The force prompting me to delve closer as he bid.

He did not kiss me straight away as I had expected him to; instead he opted for trailing his lips over my face, a deep carnal growl sounding in his throat.

Quivering like a flower in the breeze, I clung to him, hands at his chest locating his heartbeat, my fingers instinctively curling into the soft cashmere to steady myself. Ghetsis' gentle, skimming touch moved over my features once more as if memorizing them. His lips met the lobe of my ear as he whispered:

"Delilah, I promise you… before the night is out you _will _know me!"

I had barely registered the words before his lips crushed against mine. I gasped in surprise, the tension in his jaw uncoiling as our mouths clashed together. With a powerful and unexpected plunge he tore into my mouth, his devious tongue seeking out my own. As the contact initiated underway, we moaned in unison. His kiss was passionate and prolonging, never in all my life would I have thought that a Sages' kiss could rival the intensity of the sun. He nipped at my lower lip before diving in once more, gentler this time and with less abandon did he explore my mouth, experimenting and tasting.

I concluded as I met his fervent tongue that this truly was divine. I lost myself in our tongues embrace. I became a woman I have never known as I clawed at the small of his back. I pressed myself closer to him and I felt his entire stance change as he shuddered, his groan filled my mouth as well as his tantalizing tongue. If we had not exceeded our limit in which we needed to breathe once more, then I don't doubt we would have continued. I broke away and eyed his swollen lips with pride, for I knew I was the cause, they were the aftermath of his kiss upon me. I shivered as I considered his current state to be most erotic, for he was the one trembling now, not I.

"You look weary Ghetsis…" I teased, "No doubt from exerting yourself during our kiss?"

He flashed a smile in recognition to the running joke we shared. "My dear, if and when I exert myself, you will be the first to know." He showered an array of wet kisses along my collarbone. "I will see you sated and crawling when we are finished." There was an undeniably raw edge to his voice.

Yes, tonight mere acquaintanceship had overlooked the both of us it seemed …


	6. Chapter 6

Lust was so very foreign to me; I fully comprehended the emotion and its effects, however I found myself dumb-struck as to how it had affected me. In reality this was wrong, darker than night yet I was unable to prevent myself from acting upon my desire. Ghetsis, I was sure, was like a complex novel. One of which I had yet to read, but admired the beauty of the cover and bindings just the same.

His kisses would alternate it their ferocity, some were sweet and playful but the majority were potent and passionate. It was challenging to match his pace but he ensured I caught up. My heartbeat strummed within the pauses of our fevered kissing. My mind felt haunted by his promise uttered moments prior that I would be 'sated and crawling'. It frightened me, the intensity of his growl, the gentle albeit evident scape of his teeth against my neck. I was not certain I was ready for his pledged passions. I was equally as hesitant to further ponder the meanings. Being prude at heart I was fully unhinged at his charming conceit; the promise of my satiation. I did not doubt him, he was an amorous man. The mere thought caused shivers of anticipation to surge within me, stirring newfound eroticisms.

But… 'Crawling'? What did he mean by 'crawling?'

That was where my fear had dawned. The more I contemplated the word and in addition, all the references he could have been addressing; I soon found my desire easier to ignore.

Ghetsis' mouth halted lazily and I felt his moan as I broke the kiss. I absorbed his expression shyly. His visible eye remained closed, his nostrils flared by the smallest of amounts as he caught his breath. Without warning he dipped down and swept me into his arms. Sobering from my shock, I realized I relished the contact. His strong and able arms pinned me close to him as he panted. As I lay clumsily in his horizontal embrace, I absentmindedly brushed his thick locks of hair away from his shoulder, marveling at the silken texture.

"Once?" He muttered in disbelief, a smile gracing his lips as his eyelid fluttered open. "But my darling, you kiss with such empiricism…"

I suppressed the urge to giggle by using our joint distraction to stroke the solidity of his shoulder. "I believe that is your doing Ghetsis." I sought his eye as I whispered the words. I in all honesty believed myself to be graceless in returning his affections; I didn't know what I was doing. I had kissed Markus only briefly and that was over six years ago. He was mere boy compared to Ghetsis and didn't even scratch the surface in comparison to Ghetsis' skilled, seductive tongue.

The warmth of his current smile empowered the lust within his eye. "You flatter me Delilah… are you really so unfamiliar with the ways of men?" By his smile, I smiled and nodded shyly.

He groaned, his expression conveying something similar to both approval and excitement. The excitement was but a guess on my part; however I decided it was correct as the grip of his hands tightened around my body.

"Little Delilah…" He chuckled; the hunger in his eye was far more prominent. "Permit me to continue and I shall make you a woman..."

I gasped as he craned forward, the searing moisture of his tongue enthralling my skin as he licked a trail from my throat to my cheekbone. I trembled in his arms, throwing my head back at the contact. My body was aflame. I was so blissfully engrossed by the intoxicating sensation of his slick tracing, that I failed to notice the dual sensation of his lips reuniting with mine and the gravity intensifying as he brought me to my feet. As my heels returned to the flawless wood, my balance left me at a staggering pace. I stumbled.

Far faster than a quick-attack did he catch me. His left arm flew to my spine as he propped me up effortlessly, his talented mouth formed a wide grin . He was a large man, that was painfully obvious as his height was enough to turn heads; despite this and because of his grace and wisdom I had never expected him to possess such strength. My arm rose of its own accord and wandered towards his left bicep, as he noticed his grin expanded and he flexed his arm. The muscles bulged beneath my grip as I applied more pressure to my examining squeeze. A lingering thought echoed within my mind as I continued to explore the muscles of his arms; it dawned in the depths and refused to deter.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you Ghetsis?"

I averted my eyes, feeling foolish as I heard his shocked chuckle. My hand remained on him as I blushed at my idiocy, although I did feel it imperative to ask, I felt humiliated just the same. Even after uttering my query I still felt a purely feminine thrill as I caressed the heated skin beneath his cashmere, but after realizing the intensity of his gaze I soon paused.

"Don't stop." He demanded, his deep voice brimming with husk. His hand shot out in comfort. My cheek tingled with his sudden touch. "No." He breathed, steadying me towards his eye. He let off a small chortle, "Ruin you for any other man perhaps… but not hurt you." I spied the smirk that resided upon him before he leant in to kiss my cheek. "Mmmm…but that is well, it only heightens the probability of you returning to me."

I blushed instantly. This was really happening.

"And to think…" I whispered thoughtlessly, "I came here to acquaint you."

I gasped as Ghetsis' hand ventured to my backside. He gave it a gentle smack before using it as leverage to push me closer to him. "Oh my darling you still have much to acquaint yourself with." His smile was devilish and he drawled the words with a salacious quirk in lip. I gaped at him in confusion before placing my other hand on his opposite shoulder. An evil gleam lurked within his eye as he grasped my hand and brought it to his lips. What happened next, I was not prepared for. He held my hand within his own as he dived forward to kiss me once more. Distracted by the warmth of his mouth I wrapped my free arm around his neck. The hand that held his was maneuvered, he tickled my palm with his thumb before suddenly resting my hand upon him. The noise that emanated from his throat could neither be defined as a growl or a groan, for it was feral and beautiful. My brows furrowed and I smiled against his mouth. A torrid heat enveloped my palm as I felt an odd twitch. Casting my eyes downwards in suspicion my jaw dropped.

I was touching his crotch.

Touching being an understatement, cupping was probably more accurate. He moaned as he placed his hand over mine and slid it the length of his groin. His arousal throbbed within his slacks; I could feel the prelude of a powerful and magnetic erection. I knew then what he had meant by ruining me for other men. I really should not have been so surprised, he was a large man after all…

I squealed and jumped back a good meter. A pool of warmth flooded to my womanhood, I had just 'touched' Ghetsis.

_Sage Ghetsis Harmonia!_

"Arceus!" I shrieked awe-struck; tearing myself from him in shock.

"Oh no darling, just me…" I heard his smirk before I saw it. His eyelid appeared far heavier than when I had last looked to him.

Liquid fire poured through my veins, throughout my entire body I now matched his desire. My palm memorized the feel of him beneath it. What a man…

_What a feeling… _

I was inebriated by my newfound lust, I cast him a sultry glance as I closed the distance between us, leaping into his arms.

"Do you approve my dear?" He asked, casting his eye downwards. I allowed myself a small giggle as I caressed his face, tracing each feature with my lips. I kissed his cheek before rounding at his ear.

"Yes," I whispered breathlessly.

_Good Lord, what am I doing?_

My legs encircled his waist instinctively, earning a strangled choke from the great Sage. His hand smoothed the fabric of my dress as he stroked a clear path from my sternum to the valley of my breast. He ran but one finger over the cleft, before lightly skimming the mound. Beneath my dress and the underwear that followed, I felt nipple peak with the contact. "Come Delilah… now that we are 'acquainted' let us relocate."

I could only nod vacantly at his suggestion as I clung to him.

A wicked smile distorted his features once more. By now it probably should have fazed me far more, considering his actions after such a smile were almost always the very height of alarming. I searched his face intently, hoping to find some hint towards the reason behind his contagiously come-hither grin. "Ghetsis?"

I felt him fumble with the adjustments of his trousers, perhaps to ease the strain of his hardening organ. All too quickly did he heave me higher in his grip and sling me over his shoulder. I giggled at the sudden action; his hand brushed the curve of my spine and lingered on the slope of my derriere. My eyes fixed upon the floor below, part of my trance was caused from his gentle caressing, and a large portion was due to my marveling at his height. It did not even occur to me as he began a graceful walk; I felt the strength in his legs as I viewed his wide strides. I splayed ridiculously immobile over his left shoulder; the beautiful tresses of his celadon hair tickled my arms as I fumbled against his broad back.

Because of my contentment to trace the curve at the small of his back, I missed the view of his immaculate hallway as we ventured deeper. I wriggled excitedly as I felt him place a searing kiss upon my exposed outer thigh. "Ghetsis," I giggled, "I'm perfectly capable of walking…"

His hand coursed over my slender legs, before dipping dangerously into the junction between. The velvet baritone of his voice contained a shocking amount of husk. "Mmmm, but for how long?"

I was speechless, I quite literally could think of no possible way to respond. I felt myself flush, reveling in the fact he could not see it.

Suddenly Ghetsis stopped in his tracks. He cast me down from his shoulder with a deliberate, unhurried glide across the length of his body. "We have reached our destination…" He cooed, craning towards my shoulder before nipping it lightly.

I cast my eyes behind me to survey my surroundings. A surge of fascination dashed through me; pivoting within his arms I caught sight of his room…his bedroom.

_His bed!_

My stomach knotted as I drank in the marvelous sight of his bedchamber; directly behind me stood an abundantly sized canopy bed of dark oak, lined with thick black and cream curtains. Parallel to the bed was an elaborate stone fireplace and a thick black rug blanketed the center of the impeccably gleaming marble floor. I could feel myself shake. Now that I actually stood with Ghetsis before his bed I felt frightened. Not since my adolescence had I allowed a man to disrupt my usually sturdy guard. The situation seemed far more real, the consequences far more dangerous. Ghetsis and I, we were… we are…

_Arceus help me! _

"My darling looks hesitant…" He drawled from behind me, sinfully talented hands caressed the curves of my hips. "This is a dangerous game we are playing." He cackled softly as he eased in for a kiss. Realizing I had not responded straight away, he stopped abruptly and searched my entire expression with concern. He kissed me sweetly on the cheek, "You have nothing to fear Delilah."

I smiled as I fell into his outstretched arms, his touch resumed its previous sweetness and so the fire was re-ignited. "Unless of course… I'm not to your liking?" His whisper was non-committed; the bastard knew that was not the case.

I shook my head defiantly. "Are you searching for a stroke to your ego, Ghetsis? Personally I think it's far too large as it is." I was teasing of course; I would love to stroke his ego. 'I'll stroke anything he wants'. I crudely thought.

An icy laugh resonated from his throat. "Brave girl." His tone was rough, vicious even, but he smiled sweetly.

_What was that?_

"Touch me!" He bellowed quite suddenly in a hushed, desperate tone. I jumped at the noise, it was nerve-rendering. I remained frozen in place, jaw-dropped in shock. "It is not my _ego_ in need of stroking." He spat the word. My gape lingered.

"Close your mouth darling, before I lose my patience and fuck that instead!"

My jaw snapped shut as I tensed in shock. I had yet to hear him curse, the already-coarse word sounded positively vulgar vehicled by his snarl.

His straight face absolved immediately as he kissed the shocked crease of my lip. He allowed a faint chuckle to escape…

That had been a joke!?

"I was not lying when I said I thought you entertaining." His giggle wavered as he stroked my bared arms soothingly, "Forgive me Delilah; I was merely seeing how you would react…"

I swallowed in immediate relief, finding the courage to breathe once more. "A-and?" I muttered, his demeanor change had thrown me.

Grinning once more he drawled; "It was most pleasing," whilst lustfully gripping my body. "You show no fear, confusion… but not fear… I liked that very much." He chuckled once more and looked to me as if expecting me to join him. My eyebrows rose and I leered at him with a half-smile, replanting my ease.

"You don't find my sense of humor agreeable… its fine darling, not many do…"

"That was cruel Ghetsis," I tried to look affronted and sound cold, but to no avail as I started laughing alongside him.

He cast his arms around me and pulled me into an apologetic embrace. "Come my dear, allow me to make amends."

He held his hand out to me. Banter began provocatively in my mind; a small, still voice screamed at me to leave, told me to cower away from him and prevent any inclination of being intimate with him. I didn't want to, I knew from the moment I met him that he was not black and white. And now as I stood before him, the kind smile upon his face warmed me, I wanted nothing more than to explore all the shades in-between.

My hand met his. There was no longer any turning back for I was ensnared by his masculine beauty.

I felt my flesh and my soul jolt with his simple touch, perhaps because I knew it was but a prologue of things to come. "Such a beautiful little dress…" He whispered, "… It almost seems a shame to see you out of it." I noticed his eye dance over my body. "Almost…" He placed a hand on my bare back, fingers coursing idly by the zipper.

I drew in a shuddering breath, one that rocked my entire body; as he slowly, teasingly whirled me around. "Do not fret my darling, you will be ravished." I heard the zip unhinge before I felt it. The small, sharp noise seemed to intensify as it reached my ears. His fingers traced my spine the entire voyage of my naked back and as I stood helplessly enticed. His fingers halted as the zip terminated at my venus dimples. I heard him sigh and felt his breath sweep the curls of my hair as he parted both curtains of fabric. "You are like a gift Delilah," He mused; I did not doubt he was smiling. The dress was torn from around my bra-clad bosom and cascaded around my waist. He moaned as his hands found the skin of my back, brushing softly against it like an artist to a canvas.

I half-expected to find myself trembling; however because of my sudden self-consciousness and the feel of Ghetsis' fingertips upon the entirety of my back, I froze. I felt a disturbance in the air behind me, it occurred to me upon feeling his breath upon the small of my back that he had knelt down. I felt a mass of flesh against my own and realized he had rested his cheek against my skin. "Oh and what an exquisite gift you are…" I kept my eyes glued in front of me, staring absent-mindedly at the dark silk of his bed sheets. "Ha! You choose your pace for silence poorly," He cooed against my skin, the air of my neck stood up. "Will you now remain silent, my brazen little temptress?" I did not even think to breathe as he tugged at my dress; it now pooled at my heeled feet.

Kisses, the sweetest of touches befell my bared legs as he stroked the lace upon my backside.

"W-what would you have me say Ghetsis?" I inquired, his hands ventured higher as he rose to his stand. His impressive…sexy stand. Feather-light hands caressed my hips and then my abdomen, respectfully. My skin boiled with the delicious heat of his touching.

"If it is your wish…" He muttered, "…then say nothing at all."

I turned to speak at this, forgetting my semi-nude front. The moment I had rotated, any attempt at speech was cut off by his generous mouth. He kissed me. His palm trailed between our bodies as he plunged his fingers between the lace blanketing my breasts in a firm, swift stroke.

I moaned against his mouth, as he had done so to me earlier on.

He hoisted me into the air and cast my persistent dress away once and for all. Wind blew riot against me as he ferociously tipped me, and laid me on his bed. I sunk against the fine mattress as I clambered against the sheets, attempting to cover my black underwear clad body.

Ghetsis bid his time with feigned innocence as he played with the thin heels of my T-strap platforms.

He groaned as if pained as he drank in my body, hands gripping my wrists as he delayed my attempts to obstruct his view.

"Mmmm, your beauty has disarmed me." He growled as he tasted the skin of my stomach. His rousing trail paused as he became eye-level with my breasts. "This…" he hissed, finger tracing the underwire of my bra. "…must go." His weight captivated me as he propped his elbows by my sides. He ensured he did not crush me.

Oh! But the thrilling feel of his erection against my knee. I could clearly distinguish the imposing girth and length rest there. It twitched affably against me and I gasped in delight. If it was a fair statement to say my mind was currently in the gutter, then so be it. However the matter was addressed mattered not; as Ghetsis' elegant finger frolicked between the valley of my breasts once more, hooking underneath the cup as he tore it from my body. I shied instantly, cupping my hands over myself in my bra's stead. "Don't!" He scolded, deep voice breaking for a minor second. He sighed in awe, "Don't hide from me…You need not be modest Delilah, you are breathtaking." My hands were smacked away without a second thought as he latched his mouth upon my nipple, sucking and nipping as content as a new born babe in feeding. His thumb and index finger caressed the other, bringing them both to peak with contrasting sensations.

My back arched up towards him, his intoxicating weight still reigned upon me. I could feel his lips form a smile against my breast. His hands, his divine, magnificent hands shot to my chest as he caressed my neck and shoulders in long, unhurried strides. He showered kisses along my collarbone once more. His palm lovingly trailed to my stomach; he lingered there for a few moments as he lightly scraped his teeth against my neck, before venturing even lower. His fingers splayed beneath the waistband at my side, prying my 'frenchie's' away as he cast them down my leg, over my ankle and tossed them carelessly across the chamber. He then leisurely placed a hand against my womanhood as if to emphasize his sudden growl. I jumped away from his delicate touch, whimpering shamefully.

Until this moment his mouth had never left the expanse of my chest and neck. He shot up suddenly, drawing back on his knees, the urge to view the entirety of my naked body becoming too hard to resist. I tried to pry my legs to a close, not at all comfortable with the thought of him seeing me with the brightness of the spotlight bulbs above our head's. "You are magnificent!" He breathed, hard. Swallowing down a bizarre choke whilst parting my legs with ease; his eye roaming across my body as I lay beat-red before him.

"Oh Arceus!" In all honesty I do not know which one of us had uttered it, but I found I could care less as Ghetsis held my leg by the crook of the knee and planted his mouth upon it, not so much in a kiss but in more of a gesture to stifle any unbidden noise on his part. He closed his eye for a brief moment. Had it not been for the rampaging emotions, I would have noticed, and marveled at his fluster. Alas, as he busied himself with the removal of my shoes I did miss it.

I was now bare before him. I shivered in embarrassment, being subjected to his perceptive eye was hardly comfortable whilst fully clothed, this however was terrifying.

I felt all the blood rush to my face as I attempted to cover myself once more.

"It saddens me that you feel the need to hide your body from me. That is a habit I will rid you of momentarily…" He smirked wickedly and kissed me softly, far softer than any kiss so far. He saw my unease as he had done yesterday in the commission hall. "Do you…" he cooed, but paused as I cast my previously averted eyes towards him. "You may undress me, if you wish…" I suspect he was trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

My eyes gorged as I contemplated the mere thought. I said nothing, but nodded positively. I wore nothing but my smile as I awkwardly shuffled towards him.

He casually leant back, placing each arm against the aligned canopies as he gazed hungrily at me. I cast my eyes towards his face as he maneuvered himself within his slacks with difficulty; he appeared greatly uncomfortable, his organ strained against his trousers with such force that I could now make out a faint outline.

_Holy fuck!_

Was I expected to ease it? To do something about… that?

"…Ghetsis?" I quaked, crossing my arms across my chest, blushing yet again. His eye shot from my body to my face, he attempted a warm smile but failed due to his desire. "You're so fucking pretty," He growled, running his hand through my hair, as he pulled me closer. I shivered as his throaty speech displayed the full concentration of his lust. His eye bore into mine as he flung me against him; I collided with the firm warmth of his body. As he towered over my nude form in his kneel, my eyes bashfully darted across the features of his face, his nostrils flared as he brought his hand against me. His eye-piece taunting me as he touched me in the most intimate of ways. He himself gasped, drifting his fingers between the slick folds of my body, he sighed in my ear, moaning at the contact. My body convulsed, as I tried to tear myself from his sensual fondling.

I foolishly attempted to protest at his generosity; however his mouth clamped upon mine, worshipping my lips and silencing my pleas with wet, tentative little kisses. "Ghet-sis…" I whispered, courageously reaching for the hem of his jumper.

"Ghetsis, take your clothes off." I begged, lifting his jumper slightly. The heat of his skin radiated against my body. He moaned against my mouth as I unintentionally skimmed his erection. "Hgh…" He breathed incoherently as he grappled against me, gliding further onto the bed with me in his arms.

"Undress me…" He pleaded, his voice almost unrecognizable as his tenor wavered with shaken breath. He showered sweet kisses upon my forehead and then my shoulder, "Delilah, you have unhinged me…remove them for me?"

He arched back to seek my response, desperation heavy in his eye.

I nodded once, in affirmation. I wanted to touch him, repay him in kind for his intimate caresses upon my most private of anatomy. "L-lie down…" I commanded, a foreign sense of authority engulfing me. His eyebrow knitted in good humor.

His eye danced upon my body as he smirked in agreement; the lean, muscular body that I longed to touch, splayed out as he did as I bid. "Only you could mistake me for a submissive…" He chuckled lustfully, sinking into the mattress. "… I do not usually comply with what I am told, however I do so crave for your touch…"

His cashmere; I decided, the irritating barrier, would be the first to depart. I found no qualms in prolonging his comfort in regards to his aching groin.

My nimble fingers thread within the fabric as they visibly shook. I found the more I applied my attentions towards Ghetsis, the less I concerned with my own nudity. I grasped his sweater as I ran it up his abdomen.

_Oh my… _

The body that graced my vision was glorious. I sat transfixed as I glared at his abdominal muscles, the symmetrical beauty of his chiseled chest. I brushed my nail over the thin pathway of hair that descended beneath his waistband. I did not notice the clenching of his jaw. "Take your time," He panted, "By any means… I mean to taste you before we unite."

I tensed in horror at his reference but continued my departure of his jumper just the same, only after it bunched at the chest did he lean forward to felicitate the task of drawing it over his head, he raised his muscular arms and I marveled as I spied the wiry hair sprouted from his underarm. It was a simple observation and yet I marveled at the pure masculinity of the sight.

I discarded the clothing above his head, his protruding locks of hair flattened before springing back up in a comical fashion.

I brushed his thick locks away from his chest as I ogled at him, running my hand over the soft skin encasing the prominent muscle. As my fingers ventured lower I noticed an indent amongst his right ribcage, I sought the sight with curiosity, my eyes widened as I observed various thick scars marring the otherwise perfect flesh. Ghetsis did not seem to notice, his head was cast back and his eye drifted to a close as my fingers inspected him.

His hands however were not so tardy; they remained upon me, increasingly appreciative for my closeness.

Taking advantage of his benightedness, I boldly, bravely pressed my palm over his crotch. His eye snapped open as he grunted. Typical man…

Heat rushed to my womb and I could have sworn my ovaries exploded as I pressed against his throbbing arousal timidly. I was as it turned out, not so bold in my touching as I feared to explore the entire length of it. "Ghetsis, you're amazing," I mumbled in awe. He smirked smugly before kissing my wrist, as he himself commenced the removal of his belt.

Until yesterday, Ghetsis had been but a Sage to me, a man in a ridiculous robe who sprouted wisdom with charismatic words. He was a lot like the deputy principal you would never see, but fear just the same at trainer's schools. I never imagined upon seeing him that his body would be sculpted to perfection –and mind-blowingly proportionate-…

I heard the clunk of his belt as he tore it from out the loops in his slacks. "Darling, do you delight in tormenting me?" He gripped himself from the outside of his trousers. My jaw dropped for the third time in the last ten minutes. As his manhood bulged, its outline exhibited itself in remarkable clarity.

In explicit honesty; I was expecting him to demand I touch him, take him in my mouth even. As I imagined the scenario within my mind's eye, I found I did not object, in fact I would relish it. So despite my keenness to prevail into the unknown, I had somehow managed to preoccupy my thoughts, and so I missed him seize his trousers and remove them. The air flew from my lungs as he pounced on me. Gripping the firm warmth of his back, I hung my chin over his shoulder as he assaulted my neck and collar with his gorgeous mouth. I witnessed with both disappointment and excitement that he still had underwear on.

Immaculate white briefs.

'Erina will never hear of this!' I thought to myself as my hands ventured to the firm curve of his backside. He clenched as he grinded against me; his searing, clad manhood rubbing enticingly against my thigh. "You cannot even comprehend the things I will do to your body…" He whispered, his face buried within the crook of my neck. I lay content in my bliss; the overwhelming combination of his weight, the feel of his body and his thorough, exotic touching flooded my senses. I cared for nothing else. "I will lose my self inside you Delilah," He informed in a light roar, animalistic yet sweet. I shuddered at the assurance against my ear wriggling with the sensation of his tongue flicking against the lobe.

His arms constricted around me and he must have felt my erect nipples graze his chest, as he let off another growl. My body ran limp as he held me in his arms. Without a word he propped me onto the many pillows, hoisting my arms above my head as he sank between my legs. He glared lasciviously at me before crouching, pulling my legs abruptly apart. I squealed in sudden embarrassment as he stared fixatedly over my body down to my nether region. "Shhh." He chastised softly, his upper lip twitching in anticipation.

_Anticipation…? _

With one swift movement, he had positioned his hand under my bottom I tried my best to recoil and obtain modesty but in no avail as his hand snatched my left leg and extended it outwards. My heartbeat thrummed like the tick of a clock as I tensed. I was lucky I was moderately flexible as he angled my leg to his will and placed it over his shoulder. I stopped dead as he cast me one last grin.

I bucked like a bronco Ponyta as he placed an open-mouthed kiss upon my thigh. "I am going to savor your taste Delilah…" My face fell in horror as I began to protest, beg even that he not continue, why would he want to?

With a startling dive he placed a chaste kiss against my very core. I gasped in shock and attempted to recoil. "Ghetsis… I d-"

He brought a finger to my sex and began a fluid caress, any words of complaint soon died in my throat. Soon after the stroke of his finger; he replaced the journey with his tongue, attentively coursing over my womanhood with passionate flutters.

"How does this feel Delilah? Is it safe to presume we are now acquainted?" He whispered, one hand caressed the flat of my stomach and occasionally teased my breasts. "Y-yes…" I moaned, without shame or abashment, "…we-we're acquainted."

He groaned in satisfaction to my agreeing reply, his pace increasing and I felt his humming against my core. It was unbearable, it felt sinful and wrong… yet so very right.

After what seemed like an eternity, I actually took to watching him as he performed his ministrations. It was arousing, the man I had lusted after for the last twenty-something hours was now contentedly positioned between my legs, showering me with affections that I had previously thought distasteful. My reverie was soon broken. Broken? It was destroyed. I felt but one of his large, elegant fingers at my entrance and all was lost.

I threw my head back, no longer was I aware of his considerate touches amongst my torso, I was overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure. The divinest of miracles occurred as I somehow suppressed the urge to scream amongst the vaguely similar sensation. Ghetsis grunted once more as he gently and oh-so-slowly drove his index within me. "Ffff, ahhh… My darling, I should have introduced myself to you sooner." His voice was so labored, it came across as a whine. Had I not been situated into the remarkable sensation, I may have actually giggled.

"Ah, to be inside of you…" He hissed, retracting his finger and placing hot, raw kisses upon my hipbone and midriff.

"Delilah, I need you." He growled, hastily rising to his stand as his hands fell to his waistband.

Nothing else mattered as my eyes glued to him. Spotlighted; he was more than a presence to me now, for I drank in every aspect that made him a man, the most alluding being the mast of flesh straining against his briefs. How did he fit it in? I asked myself in obscene bewilderment.

Leaning forward in ecstasy, I met his in his stance upon the mattress, the pillars of his hair grazed the ceiling and I found I had to laugh despite myself. I placed my hands upon his long, firm thighs. His attention was drawn immediately to me as I pressed my mouth against his manhood, placing a searing kiss against his confined shaft. He moaned with a wide smile. I had no idea what had came over me, the urge to do it had crashed over me like a deadly surf attack. My trembling fingers pinched his waistband, my eyes darted towards his, seeking approval. He nodded. I was rendered comatose, my fingers were not my own as I slowly pulled at his underwear. His glorious length sprang free of its confines as I hauled the offending fabric away. It was fitting that I was on my knees before him, he was something to be worshiped, the resplendent vision that he was. I gaped at him suppressing the urge to say something undeniably childish, lest I giggle and ruin the moment.

I flinched as his elegant fist curled around himself, he composed himself with a practiced, graceful stroke. His length curved upwards and protruded against his stomach, the head of his penis lay in line with his navel.

_Whoa!_

"Are you ready for me Delilah?" I had not acknowledged the words, but positioned myself in anticipation nonetheless. His eye soaked in my current position. "Oh you are lovely…" He breathed, dominating my senses as he crawled above me. "…it is amongst one of my strongest desires to keep you my darling."

Keep me? What did that mean? Did he want me as his… well. I would have opted for girlfriend but that was not befitting for a man of his caliber.

I knew not what to say, but found it did not matter as his lips brushed mine lovingly. I lost myself in the simple touch, it no longer plagued the depths of my mind that he was obviously insistent upon keeping his eyepiece on.

His hair tickled my face as he loomed over me, the gorgeous sensation of his erection against my stomach as he pinned me.

We probed each other with sweet kisses as I felt his hand caress the entirety of my body once more. His lips left mine as his teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh of my neck, I gasped, and his tongue remedied the erotic abrasion with a tender stroke.

He rocked back on his knees a moment, and I felt his hand move between our bodies to adjust himself. His member prodded against my pelvis more insistently. "I'm about to fill you entirely," He droned in statement. I shivered as his organ nudged my entrance, I could no longer feel my legs as desire swept over me. His warm palms splayed against my sex as he parted my legs. I nodded shyly, my nerves returning at a maddening pace. I shuddered, was I really ready for this? To plight into the deep unknown with Ghetsis?

With a blunt, brisk stride he entered me slightly; my back arched against the invasion, it was a great deal more uncomfortable than I expected it to be. He groaned as I involuntarily constricted around him. "Relax Delilah; I shall change your world…" He kissed me clumsily as he thrust into me, full-force. I groaned at the feel of him as I tried to adjust to the sensation of his gallant body dominating each of my senses. There was a brief pinching pain, enough to make me flinch, I felt my eyes water at the contact. "Only once…" He marveled with a groan, knowing this now to be the truth. His tongue delved through my parted lips and his large body trembled as he paused within me. I rocked with his sudden movement, he penetrated me completely.

I watched in amazement as his face contorted with pleasure; suddenly the pain held no consequence as unlike the first time, I was attracted to my partner on more than just a physical level. To see Ghetsis so richly engrossed was beyond thrilling. I felt his entire body stir as he thrusted against me with a delicious force. "More to my lady's liking?" He teased; I could tell he was holding back. As if he needed no further convincing to shatter his questionable patience, I drew my hands up around his neck, pulling him closer. I was dazed; I could recall nothing as I had forgotten who I was.

Delilah Sasaki did not behave like this.

Our hands entwined as he rocked inside me. His lips were everywhere, the potent mouth ghosted over my skin as his throbbing size pounded within. I gasped, overwhelmed at our union. "Delilah…" He whispered, drawing out each syllable in my name with lustful frenzy. He reached for my face and allowed my auburn curls to glide between his fingers; he swept them away and placed a lingering kiss on my shoulder. I moved my hips with him, my attempted pace echoing the rhythm of my heartbeat. In my ecstasy I had forgot, Ghetsis called the shots not I. His hands gripped my waist as he pounded against me, the absurdity of this entire situation still reeling my mind. "How do I feel?" He murmured. I gaped at him incoherently. I had no intention of answering as I feared it would only rekindle my humiliation. I felt his heated eye lock upon my face, the intensity of his gaze while he riveted inside me was far too much to bare. "Delilah, how do I feel inside you?"

I managed to analyze his tone: the urgency, the lust, the sheer aggression…

How did I feel? I felt glutted; his sheer size within my small body, it was sensational and devastating… devastating and sensational. I could not for the life of me summon my voice, as little did I realize I was whimpering as he continued his against-abandon thrusting. He forcefully gripped my hair and tugged. It was a sharp pain, not unbearable as it was modified by my pleasure. "Tell me how I feel, darling." He growled dangerously, "You do not scream like a harlot, so how am I supposed to register your approval?"

Strangely enough his aggressive words eased me, I now lay fixated with the knowledge he did not think me a whore. But the lingering question that remained was: did he expect me to?

His relentless pounding did not ease as he grasped my legs painfully around his waist; his chin stroked my sternum before he fiercely bit down upon my breast. I inhaled in fright, in truth he had not hurt me but he easily could have.

His mouth formed into an apologetic smile as I mumbled something mute to his ears. He kissed me softly, gently, as he slowed in his rhythm. He now engulfed the inside of my body with sweet prolonging thrusts. "What was that my dear?" He smiled warmly at my pleasure-ridden tremble.

"…C-complete, I whispered abashedly, "…You, you make me feel complete…"

He sighed in content and my body quaked as he administered tender strokes within me. "Don't forget it…" He snarled, still wearing his affectionate grin. His thrusts resumed in long strokes of unleashed sexual power, and with each, my body gradually began coiling, with a long-forgotten pressure supplanted by burgeoning tension. My legs hugged his hips, more naturally now, for they were doing so of their own accord. My nails clawed against his back, encouraging him without words to drive as deeply as he wished.

Suspended above me, the muscles in his chest and arms taut, he looked like a glorious dream warrior or an ancient Unovian God from ages of old. He grunted as he persevered; he was no dream; he was reality. And the reality stoked my fire with his own passion; I responded in kind, allowing myself a soft moan. With deep satisfaction, I realized he had finally lost control. His face was contorted, his eye half closed, and the sounds vibrating in his throat were almost savage, governed by primal instinct and desire. He was shuddering too. Shuddering as he ploughed into me again and again with a force and urgency that might have alarmed me had I not trusted him so blindly.

"Delilah!" he gasped out suddenly. He arched his head as his entire body convulsed with shudders that made him appear to be in anguish.

I felt paralyzed by my thundering climax; I obtained no senses and could think of nothing else as I felt every muscle within my body clench and protest at the overpowering delight they were being subjected to. I clenched around him haphazardly, and that's when I felt it. He thrashed like a madman as his seed erupted within me, an invigorating sensation if ever there was one. I did nothing but gasp as his very essence spilled deep inside of me. Regaining my senses I reached up and kissed his cheek in comfort as he shook. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily like an athlete at the pokéathlon. His lungs heaved as I cradled his face against my chest in reverence. I soothingly stroked the sheen of his back as I too, fought to gain composure.

He stirred then, quite suddenly. "I must be crushing you," he murmured. Much like today, there was feigned amusement in his voice but he did not look amused. He recoiled from me slowly after pressing a brief kiss to my brow.

"Forgive me…" He muttered, an uncharacteristic loss of charisma from his usually powerful voice. "I knew that I would mistreat you."

I shook my head to deny his accusation. If he regarded his love-making to be mistreatment then he had another thing coming.

"Please believe me when I say, I am usually a patient man."

I nodded slowly in agreement, the severity of this newfound conversation sobering me from my desire. I followed his eye towards the inside of my thigh, it was streaked with blood. My blood.

A half-smile graced his dismal expression. "It appears my darling, that 'once' was not enough to ready yourself for me…" I said nothing as I gazed at the blood, dumb-founded as to how I had managed to ignore the pain. My eyes averted to his body, his midriff smeared with my own vital fluid. I blushed deeply. "I'm sorry," I whispered ashamedly. _Arceus I bled on him! _

"The fault is not yours darling, it appears I was too rough with you…" His eye abstained from meeting mine.

I allowed the silence to consume me, ingesting his words as I recalled the nature of his seduction, his urgency to have me.

Was he too rough? I did not know, I was far too assiduous with the passionate contact -and the disbelief that it was he who administered it- to notice.

I wanted to tell him I did not mind. I wanted to tell him _I enjoyed _it_. _But alas the deep fog of my lust had faded and I could no longer conjure much courage around him.

I gazed at him, his entire disposition had changed. It was remarkable how such a nude, attractive man could look so stern and intimidating.

"Ghetsis… are you angry with me?" I asked, I felt the bizarre need to cuddle against him, but refrained just the same.

His lip twitched a way that conveyed clear to me he did not wish to be talked to.

"Don't ask foolish questions." He replied bluntly. I hushed immediately, embracing my own body as a chill seemed to spread throughout the room. He looked at me then, apparently rueful over his snapping. " Delilah, I am not angry with you." He rose to a stand, dwelling still in all his naked glory. "I regret this…" He sighed, "…I must dress you now, I'm afraid you cannot stay here as it would rouse suspicions."

In all honesty I understood completely, besides Erina would have some form of respiratory attack if I did not return to my quarters. That did not, however excuse the deep-rooted rejection I now felt. When he said he regretted it, in what context was he referring, did he regret the fact I had to leave or was it that we had been together in the first place. I shuffled indignantly, I now felt humiliated by my nakedness. At that moment I felt as if a large damp towel had been tossed over me, distinguishing my desire for him entirely. "I can dress myself Ghetsis," I muttered testily.

His eyebrow rose as I engaged him finally. Was it possible that no one else had ever snapped at the great Ghetsis?

I regretted it the second it spilled from my lips. He glared at me for a moment before softening into a firm nod. "I will give you a moment," He stated, his naked arse disappearing as he openly strolled to -what I was guessing was – the bathroom.

I retrieved my clothes from the sleek marble and dressed quickly and mechanically , I was no longer remotely comfortable with him walking in on my undressed state. I fiddled aggravatingly with my zip as I tried to clasp my dress together in a rush, but soon stilled as I felt his hands upon my back. I cursed myself for fluttering at his contact, despite the fact that it was virtually platonic and affirmative as he did not linger any longer than need be.

"Delilah…" He whispered, I cut him off by turning to face him slowly, taking advantage of his awkward sigh.

"You didn't answer my question…"

His jaw clenched. "Did I not?"

I shook my head, I could feel the familiar threat of tears as I reevaluated all that had happened tonight. I had let this man -a man I have to work with/for- seduce me, I had allowed him to collect me from his beck and call and writhed beneath the prick so willingly. I felt ashamed, I felt sickened.

_What the fuck have you done Delilah!?_

Nevertheless, I refused to cry in front of the Sage. Yes… the Sage, for that was what he was to me nothing more. I swallowed as I gained my composure. "When I asked you… why you picked me…"

It was his turn to interject. He feigned a smile in a snide fashion. One would have to be blind to miss the irritation laced behind it. "Oh little Delilah," He cooed, bitterness dripping from his tenor. "Because when I want something… " He patted my cheek patronizingly, "…I ensure I fucking get it…" He glared at me. He actually had the audacity to look my body up and down.

I swallowed angrily. "…Come now Delilah, you are a rational and intelligent woman; surely you would not be so deluded as to perceive that as an insult?"

In my deflation I did not think to detect his expression.

His stating tone returned laced with a cheerful quality that I detested. "But I'll see you in the morning darling, we must distinguish some ground rules for when you return tomorrow night."

I stumbled as I cleared my throat. "T-thank you Ghetsis, but I'm going to have to decline." I had to clench my jaw in fear that I may weep.

"You _will _accompany me tomorrow!"

I glared at him as he towered over me, he looked angry, susceptibly so. I trembled with rage, not fear.

"Don't hold your breath…Sir!" I spat, remarkably impassive for the frustration within. I said no more and cared no less as I fled the room in haste. I paced through his beautiful hallway with indifference.

_Horrible, No-good, Cruel, Bastard! _

I blacked out entirely, I was certain I would have evidence of this encounter marred all over my neck and collar. I felt sick.

I, Delilah Sasaki. Had just had sex with a Sage; who, as it turns out is quite possibly the nastiest prick possible. He had lured me in with false charm and empty promises of courtship, yet the moment he had found out I was not a complete virgin he took it upon himself to fuck me there and then. And I permitted it, that was by far the most sickening aspect.

I must have wrestled with his door at some point, as I now found myself coursing down the glorious stairs of the east-wing.

I realized with some minor astonishment that, that had meant he had not stopped me. I felt dizzy, nauseated even. I wanted nothing more than to turn back time; or perhaps, by some miraculous occurrence, forget this evening in its entirety completely.

As I descended the flight of stairs a charge of horror shot through me. It was going to be far harder to attempt to lock this night and its events away, as I realized I had a staggering reminder:

I was limping.


	7. Chapter 7

My hands trembled as I gathered my paperwork into a neat pile. I felt fatigued beyond belief; there was not one muscle within my body that didn't ache morbidly. Needless to say I had a restless night in terms of sleep; even taking two painkillers had done nothing to ease the pain in both my body and soul.

I thanked Arceus that Erina had not waited up for me last night, my gratitude heightened when I awoke from my dismal sleep to find she had already taken to her post. However I did not appreciate her unintentionally ill-mannered note, I found duct taped to my dresser.

_**Girl!**_

_**I haddta bounce, Zinzolin's orders -_-**_

_**Me and the rest of the A-holes from our division are off to Driftveil…**_

_**Eurgh, I know rite? None of them are even cute…**_

_**Anyways ;D What happened last night?**_

_**Mail meeeeee ;P**_

I had no intentions of discussing the events of last night with her. I tried not to linger on them myself. I felt like dirt. It made me sick; it was far too charitable to say I abhorred myself.

What had I done?

I could now answer that question without a strange sensation occurring in my chest, as it would be the third time in the last hour or so that I had. I had allowed myself to break away from my beliefs and my priorities: I had sex with Ghetsis Harmonia, that's what I had done.

If I were brutally honest which I wasn't expecting to be anytime soon, it hadn't been that bad at all, except for the part when I was discarded from his presence like the lowly grunt I was; and it had been insinuated I was to return to him yet again to endure the same prostitution. Yes. That is what I felt like… an unpaid-prostitute.

I recalled how it took hardly any persuasion on his part, I was actually willing to be intimate with him. Me, Delilah Sasaki! Even after suspecting his true intentions, and confronting him on the matter; I had had plenty of opportunities to leave, to excuse myself and yet I had taken none. It was my fault. I had allowed his sinful charade to continue.

But his kisses… his kisses were so passionate and caring. Why kiss me at all if he were just planning on casting me away?

_Bastard! _

I refused to cry, that was an infinite 'no'. I had already shed tears over this debauchery, I confess myself too proud to do so again. Not only would it disrupt my heavily guarded sense of professionalism but I realized that by doing so, in the middle of the commission hall for all to see, would be opprobriously humiliating. Not to mention inappropriate…

I shook my head in resolute, deciding to busy my clouded head with the task of stapling my notes.

"Hold up Sasaki, one sec."

I glanced upwards. Julian; my associate and 'neighboring desk' as the two of us liked to call it, was shuffling towards me, a large pile of papers within his wiry arms. He entered the semicircle of my desk and placed a sheet above my constructed pile.

"New orders…" He informed with a polite smile. "Add that to your little mountain," He joked, stepping back a few paces and heaving his own heap of paperwork onto his desk. I attempted a warm smile as I scanned the freshly photocopied task.

"Thank you Jules," I muttered sincerely, whilst skim-reading the text.

…**Division 12…Relic Castle…**

…**Interior Map…Research…**

A breeze of motivation swept against me. I needed to work; I needed to concentrate on my tasks and not allow myself to linger on a certain man, of a certain height…and the certain occurrences of last night. I was determined to spurn any recollection of him, his touching and his fake charm.

_His mind-blowing body and sex…_

"You haven't come down with a bug, have you?"

I heard the concern in his voice. I turned to him in confusion, before realizing his eyes were inclined towards the tub of Ibuprofen by my monitor. "Oh that? Well, I- yeah I felt a little rough this morning." I half-lied.

He grimaced slightly in understanding. "Ugh, my mother has it. It must be a real nasty one for her to complain…" He chuckled lightly, I watched the dimples in his cheeks in feigned amusement. "Anyway," He muttered, evident of his own rambling. He brushed a hand over the creases of his 'breast plate'. "I'm heading to the loo…"

I smirked slightly.

"…Don't know why I just told you that," He breathed. "But uh, do you, is there anything I can get you on the way up? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

I grinned in relief and gratitude. "Life-saver," I mumbled, "A glass of water would be lovely." He nodded brusquely as he fumbled with his uniform. I never usually paid any head to his nervous rambling, most of the time I was too busy to notice. Never before had I accepted his generous offers to bestow me with beverages and favors.

I heard him shuffle away excitedly and smiled slightly in bewilderment. As I leant forward to boot up my computer I overheard anxious chatter from behind me.

"Right guys, it appears we are to leave for Chargestone Cave within the hour, Ryoku has secured a base of operations within."

"What?" I heard another voice chime in, upon further contemplating I recognized it to be Charlie: the immortal whiner.

"We are to report there and resume cover for a week." The first voice repeated, slightly more exasperation in his tone this time.

"But whatever for? I thought we were needed in Driftveil with Zinzolin?"

There was a spontaneous silence as yet another voice inputted the conversation; "An assembly of grunts has been designated to Zinzolin already… Surely you would not wish to defy a direct order from Sage Ghetsis, and in extension, the King himself?"

Warmth flooded through me; and although I tensed in the unfortunate circumstance of hearing Ghetsis' name, I smiled upon hearing the voice that relayed such information. I pivoted in my chair with conviction.

"Of course not my Sage." I turned in time to witness Charlie's reduced arrogance as he bowed respectfully at my Grandfather.

Rood smiled in approval and gestured a kind hand at him. I smiled, my Granddad had no taste for being saluted and doted upon. With a steadfast, adamant clap of his hands, Charlie and the grunts among him sprang to life and shot past me in a fleeting fashion.

I watched them leave without compassion, before turning in the empty void of the large hall to face Rood. My chest convulsed happily as I looked to him, he smiled warmly down at me in his approach. Collected, slow strides.

"If it is not the child of my heart." He grinned, the wrinkles of his face framing his affectionate grin. My lip tugged as I rolled my eyes, I outstretched my leg towards Julian's desk and pulled his chair beside me. "Come old man, sit with me." I smiled as his wise eyes twinkled. He stepped closer a fraction in polite refusal. "My dear, if I were to sit… I would not enjoy the task of standing once more." I chuckled as he gestured to his back wryly.

He straightened as he considered me, even I could see the pride in his old eyes as he reached for my hand. "What sadness has befallen my little flower?"

I cast my eyes towards him and shrugged in defense. " I don't know what you mean…"

He sighed as he countered my denial. "I have not indulged within your company for three days, I see your forlorn expression by instinct. Do you deny the belief of your own Grandfather recognizing your heart's distress?"

I swallowed. This man was the master of observation when need be.

"I awoke unwell," I attempted, without skipping a beat. The grey depths of his eyes examined my face as he released my hand. His large moustache flitted over the tight line of the mouth beneath. He brought his hand to rest upon the thick lock of his beard, running his fingers through it in even strokes before placing his hand upon my shoulder. I knew without a glimmer of doubt in my mind that he had unveiled my lie, but nevertheless he replied just as considerately, "Shall I enquire towards your rest?"

My head tilted in immediate refusal. Who would he confer such an inquiry to? I had a pretty distinct guess. Ghetsis Harmonia, of course. I could think of nothing worse. "Granddad don't concern yourself with me, I am able to work." I smiled to emphasize my deception. He nodded in satisfaction with my determination. "If you are certain…"

I grinned as I adjusted the height of my chair. "Soo…" I beamed, leaning over to clasp the handle at the stem of the chair.

"…What's been happening old man?" The term was used in endearment, I had always used it whilst he raised me and continued to do so now. He chuckled softly, his wispy breath dancing amongst the vast quantity of his facial hair. His eyes never left mine as he carefully lowered himself to seating on my desk.

"I returned from Castelia yesterday evening, the experience was comical at best." He looked to me with a faint smile. "Can you imagine my heartbreak when my doted Granddaughter did not greet me?"

I tensed, the surge of guilt that tore through me was overpowering. "I'm sorry…"

"A quip my dear, that is all." He cut me off softly, a good-humored gesture. "I knew I would be seeing you today, I have matters to discuss." Severity graced his features.

My eyebrow perked at this. "Such as?"

He grinned. "Aha the flower does not wilt. Seeing as you are 'unwell'… I shall refrain, it is not an important matter."

I chuckled, "Granddad I am well, and I am fine… you're here." He allowed himself a fleeting laugh, one that rocked his frailing body.

"Oh my dear, you are lovely." He sighed, touched by my statement. "You _are_ lovely," He repeated, patting my hand.

"Indeed she is."

My whole body tensed in horror, I do not doubt that Rood had felt it. I knew that baritone; I had dreamt of it, felt captivated by it and had even heard it against my ear in a moment of passion. I felt as if a vat brimming with a Grimer's toxic attack had been poured down my throat and into my stomach. My eyes remained downcast.

"Ghetsis?" My Grandfather sounded absolutely baffled. His confirmation caused panic to stir within me and my heart thundered as I felt _his_ approach. Why must he confront me whilst I am with my Grandfather? I need not have answered that, for I knew already:

He chose now to approach me as it would be considered abominably rude to flee the room whilst being addressed by two Sages. Were I to excuse myself, he knew my Grandfather would either summon me back or demand an explanation.

_Clever Bastard._

"I apologize for my intrusion Rood…"

_Liar! _

"…Would you mind terribly if I were to converse with miss Sasaki?"

My Grandfather cast me a peculiar glance, out the corner of my eye I saw his snowy brow furrow. "It is I who should apologize Ghetsis, I did not realize you and my Granddaughter were acquainted."

It took the entirety of my strength not to tremble beside my Grandfather. I could only venture a guess to how large Ghetsis' grin was, but I sensed it's indefinite presence in his next words:

"Ah, but we are nonetheless…"

Rood stirred as he patted my hand. "Very well then," He faced me and hoisted my chin towards him. "Good day my dear, will I see you this afternoon?"

I automatically replied. I knew I had to, but I prayed my voice did not crack as I felt Ghetsis' omniscient eye brand into my profile. "Yes, you will."

"Until then my dear." As he glided past me I felt as though he had unveiled any sense of security I previously had and reaped each layer as he strolled away. "My Sage," I heard him direct with his usual amiable respect to the nightmare behind me, before he took his leave. It was not until that very moment I realized how angry said Sage must be with me. I noticed, even before meeting him that no one was rude to him… ever. I had spat the word 'sir' at him, even though he stressed the fact that he disliked it. It was intentional, of course; I wanted to wound him. Granted, I could have said something more offensive, but at the current time –and even now– I could think of no faults.

_Except his freaky yo-yo personality _

I heard his ridiculous robes billow behind me and swallowed; I did not know what my current emotion was, but I knew strangely enough that it was not fear, nor was it the same bitter hurt from last night.

"Will you not even look at me?"

_He doesn't sound angry…_

His tantalizing voice thawed me, yet I was insistent upon not allowing it to affect me. Not today. Not ever again.

However, that did not mean I was going to cower before him either. I turned slowly in my chair, pulse racing. A small voice inside of me tried to ease the tension by joking that I was bound to have some fault with my blood pressure since meeting the man; all he ever seemed to do was make me blush or make my heart beat faster.

I cast my eyes towards his face coldheartedly, I did not meet his eye directly but I was remarkably proud I had managed to look at him at all. "Delilah…" He sighed, considering our moderate eye contact to validate his stepping closer. "…I owe you an apology."

I absorbed his words carefully, I realized he had an expertise for toying with words to give them double meanings. I could think of nothing to say, I had half expected him to demand an apology from me. His face was as stern and sure as ever, he looked well-rested and radiant as he always did. He had obviously not lost any sleep last night, and why would he? He probably found it highly amusing; 'seduce Sasaki's granddaughter'.

I stared at him as if he were a brick wall and despite my raging emotions, I allowed none of them to exhibit. I was thankful he did not wait for my reply, because he apparently was not getting one. I witnessed his lips inflate from their thin line as he prepared himself to speak, however at that moment a small scurry swept across the promenade-like entrance of the hall. Our attention was immediately cast towards the door.

Julian, in all his brilliance had chosen this moment to return. In his hands he carried a large glass, carefully selected cubes of ice in its depths and three different varieties of bottled water. He held each item carefully, so careful in fact it was as if his life depended on it. He strolled towards us eagerly, his lopsided smile distinctly resting on me. Upon seeing this, Ghetsis looked towards me also.

This was beyond awkward.

By the time Julian approached the desk, Ghetsis had still not averted his eye. A slightly clumsy clatter echoed throughout our area as he placed each item on the desk in a hurry, it was almost as if he had just noticed Sage Ghetsis' presence. I darted my eyes between them; Julian was glancing at me looking increasingly uncomfortable, Ghetsis however remained a vacant mask as he leered down at me, I suspect he found this highly irritating.

"Uh… here's your water Sasaki."

It was quite possibly one of the most touching gestures I had ever seen. Ridiculous, yet touching just the same. I had asked for a glass of water and he returned with this variable display. "Thank you Julian," I cast him a brief smile. I wanted to relay more gratitude, tell him he should not have gone to such effort, but under Ghetsis' watchful eye that proved to be more than daunting.

" I didn't know what one you wanted so I got you sparkling, still and flavored. And I uh, didn't know if you wanted ice or not s-"

"-Are you STILL HERE!?" Ghetsis snarled, turning on the young man with contempt, malice blazing in his eye. Julian froze wide-eyed, his gape slowly re-directed from myself to him. "Leave!" The Sage roared, leaning into him from across my desk in an authoritative yet slightly loathsome fashion.

I sunk to the back of the chair and froze. I had yet to hear him shout, and I hoped I never would again. It was deafening, nerve-rendering and terrifying, so terrifying that I had actually took a moment to pray that Julian leave the room without any ill-treatment.

_Poor Julian…_

He did not appear to be as frightened as I had imagined, perhaps it was due to the shock of having Ghetsis scold him. In terms of punishments within Team Plasma I had always overheard that to be the only threat worth heeding, and quite rightly. I do not know what I would do if he were to ever shout at me like that.

"Y-yes my Sage… sorry."

He flashed deep crimson as he met my compassionate gaze, he turned abruptly on his heel and near enough ran from the room.

I sat immobilized in my shock. How could I have so many different impressions of one person in three days? Moments ago I was actually contemplating arguing with him. I now decided against it, a wise decision if ever there was one.

I practically felt Ghetsis' exhale pressurize the air around us. "Who was that boy? " He asked coolly, warmly eying me as I spied his knuckles whiten. I cleared my throat hoping my voice didn't tremble, despite my shock I was still furious with him. "'That boy' is Julian." I replied equally as coolly, his scowl appeared almost instantly.

"He will be relocated immediately."

I rebuked him, determined to honor my friend. " He's my commission partner… without him our research would not be half as successful." I remarked, hoping to tempt him into reconsidering.

"Oh do you admire him so?" He spat. It wasn't until that moment that I realized the entirety of my anger at him.

"I don't see how it is any of your business…"

"It _is_ my business. He works for _me_… and the King." My eyes narrowed at his arrogance. "Besides, he is clearly infatuated with you…" I tensed indignantly. That _really_ wasn't any of his business.

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_

"Oh and does that bother you so?" I mocked in his previous tone. It felt as though a large weight had slammed within my chest.

_What are you doing?_

The eerily slow motion in which he advanced on me was blood-curdling. He obtained the distinct appearance of a serial killer from a horror film. His long arm outstretched towards me and I flinched instinctively, snapping my eyes shut. The lightest of touches skimmed my cheek and I tensed, suspecting is was a tactic to lower my guard before he struck me.

"Yes…" He whispered softly. My eyes flickered open at once, his gentle caress upon my cheek, similar to those of last night.

"Yes it bothers me greatly."

It surprised me when he took the vacant seat beside me, I thought he'd find much more enjoyment from towering over me in his intimidating fashion."…Delilah, please understand… last night, I had made a mistake," I shrugged his gentle hand away and maneuvered my chair slightly in a childish attempt to avoid him. "Yes." I responded shortly, "You made that quite clear last night."

His sigh was devastatingly drawn out. I wasn't surprised, within his large body he probably governed an enormous amount of lung power. "It is seldom that I make mistakes and even rarer that I apologize for them." I glared at him and opened my mouth to interject. " Please do not anger me, let me finish." He drawled sternly.

I inclined my head towards him, but not my eyes.

"I regretted having to send you away because I _wanted_ you with me. I was angry with myself because I wasn't patient enough to wait for a time when that would be possible." I digested this information slowly, swallowing as if it had been fed to me. My eyes met his in an attempt to seek out if the earnest tone of his voice was matched by his facial expression. "Delilah, you cannot think for one moment that I regretted being with you…" I swallowed harshly, if what he said was true then I had been the single biggest fool there was.

"And the ground rules?" I replied in attempted indifference as he found my hand. "What of them?" I felt him brush a kiss against my knuckle and fidgeted roughly, he paused and so my attempt to fight him off actually worked.

Once again my mind must have been playing tricks on me, for a brief moment I thought I had seen a blush grace his cheeks.

…_Ghetsis didn't blush… did he? _

"I, was referring to…" My eyes darted across his face and I witnessed his larynx convulse. "…an agreement upon, how gently we would…" My eyes widened in immediate understanding, he saw this and did not dwell to finish his sentence. "I, you were bleeding Delilah…"

My face flushed with embarrassment. Never did I think I would ever see Ghetsis so sorely composed; aside from that staggering moment after his orgasm…

I blushed further if that were at all possible, as I could clearly recollect the feel of him. What was I doing? I couldn't think about things like that! Ghetsis was standing right in front of me!

"Do you," I swallowed ashamedly, my actions of late spiraled into my mind's eye, "Do you mean it?"

His grin was as magnificent as it had been last night. "When it comes to you my darling, I mean everything I say."

I tensed, I had overreacted, that much was painfully obvious. Did this mean he really did care for me on some level?

"When it comes to me…are you implying that you do not mean what you say in any other circumstance?" I whispered teasingly, I myself was perplexed at the speed and ease in which I could do so. I thought it would be years before I could talk to this man once more, let alone joke with him.

He did not answer me, but was watching me intensely just the same. I stared back at him as the silence weaved between us, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. Could he hear it too?

"Are you well?" He asked, quite suddenly. I was surprisingly taken aback by the blunt casualness of it. I cannot fathom as to why; as last night the two of us had been as close as a man and woman could possibly be.

My brow furrowed as I eyed him with more intent. "Yes… are you?" A strange smile enveloped his features.

"It is strange… never before has someone asked how I am faring. Although yours was prompted by what I can only guess to be sarcasm, it still touches me that you would ask."

"I wasn't being sarcastic, I was being polite. You asked me a question and I responded."

He dipped his head back as he considered me once more. I had yet to decipher what that particular expression meant. "And I asked how you were because unlike your Grandfather, it takes more than sweet words to sway me."

I could feel myself gaping. I had to compose myself. I could not let the silence stretch, as I always seemed to offend him If I did.

"What would make you say that?" I inquired gingerly.

He leant forward then, his face mere inches from mine. His proximity enthralled my senses like usual. His eye did not relent or waver a fraction as he cast his hand towards my desk, snatching an object from the surface. He rattled it tauntingly in my ear. I recognized it immediately to be the small tub of painkillers.

_Shit! I forgot they were on display _

Was he going to shout at me now? For lying to him. Perhaps he even found it to be offensive; that wouldn't make much sense, would a man not regard that as a compliment?

Replacing the anger I had originally believed to be inevitable, was a look of pure grief residing upon his strong face.

"You're in pain," He stated, it came out hushed, bereft of his usual intensity. "You would have lied to me and said all is well, despite my hurting you…"

I gawked at him steadily, I could no longer summon breath let alone formulate a sentence. His breath showered my face as he remained in the same close contact. The rise and fall of his breathing was greatly emphasized by his excessive cloak mantle, a broad clasp that resembled the battlements of a castle. "… did you not think you could divulge that information? Did I hurt you so greatly you would not have confided in me?"

I was rendered mute by the great distress laced within his tone. The crease of his brow was prominent, more so than when he were angered. I noticed his jaw clench and felt an overwhelming sense of perturbation. "I knew I would hurt you…" He continued, more to himself than I.

Was it at all possible that Ghetsis cared? What hurt was he even referring to? Physical or mental?

The musing tugged me from within, I could no longer return his gaze with bemusement. "I was… angry with you," I whispered apprehensively, casting my eyes from his blood-red orb to his mouth. " I doubted your nobility… even your morality for a while. I-I thought wrongly of you and… so if anyone should be sorry its me." I gazed shyly at him.

He rose to his stand far quicker than I would have thought possible; not aggressively but as though he were withholding a great urgency.

He swept his hand up as he ran it through his hair. I heard his staggering sigh once more.

"Stand up." He pleaded, placing the ibuprofen on the desk before skyscraping over me. He recognized my hesitation and offered me his hand. "Delilah…walk with me." I now knew the questionable durability of his patience. Would it be wise to refuse him at this point? Did I even want to? I felt like an imbecile; I had stormed away from him and shunned him, I had hated him for the entirety of this morning only to find out his actions were not so discourteous. He had not permitted my leave because he did not want me to stay, quite the contrary. I could not stay with him. In the mornings the castle was bombarded by both departing and arriving grunts, I am certain they would have thought something amiss if I came strolling (or limping) down from the east wing in the last night's dress. Considering every grunt housed within the castle resided within the west wing. I had been so foolish, why had I not seen it sooner?

"Ghetsis, I'm sorry for overreacting…"

"Enough. I do not care for your apology, it is not necessary," He prompted his hand out further to me. I accepted it without a second thought. The warmth of his skin ensnared me as he guided me to stand. "Come," He whispered. "I much desire to embrace you, but I fear our surroundings are not appropriate."

I felt as though I could melt at any moment. This man had revived me of my previous distraught simply by caressing me with kind words and placing a gentle hand upon my own.

"Did I hurt you terribly?" He muttered in a tone I had yet to hear, and could not place. It sounded vaguely like concern but there was something else, something unidentifiable to my enthralled ears.

"No, I was just upset-"

He chuckled the briefest of chuckles before solemnly straightening. "Delilah I was referring to the pain killers."

My chest tightened and my face felt aflame. "Oh…" I mumbled pathetically. "No, not really…"

He watched me as if waiting for my continue. Surely he sensed my embarrassment, I was desperately eager to change the subject.

He swallowed, it was possible that he too had considered averting the topic. "Delilah… you must know, during intercourse I do not make a habit of domineering or anything so folly. If I hurt you it was inexcusable, regardless of your will to forgive. I understand that I am… well-endowed, and should have considered it last night." I giggled in my fluster. My immature reaction to his reference of his own body. And what a cool, casual reference it was.

_This man loves himself!_

And quite rightly too, he was beautiful and charismatic, he knew this and it seemed to actually inflate his appeal. It was not often than vanity did that to a man.

"You understand of course that I'll be taking your reaction as a compliment?" He cooed dryly. I smiled at him then, although it had only been a few hours, and despite the fact I had only 'known' him three days; it felt as if a had not smiled at him in years. I felt as if I had known him years, which was not the case at all. In reality I didn't 'know' anything about him.

Except for a vivid image of what he looked like naked…

"Oh Delilah…" He mock-chided, gesturing for me to walk. "…I recall you saying you were not going to stroke my ego."

I cast my eyes at him in amusement. "_It's not egotism if it's the truth_…" I quoted in an innocent voice, recalling his use yesterday when he insisted I were beautiful. His lip tugged as he regarded me with approval. As we walked in each other's stride he placed a hand at the small of my back. "Well you are walking just fine," He chuckled, his dark humor dispensing. I said nothing as I stared committedly at the entrance to the hall, praying no one appeared off-guard as I was rather enjoying the soothing hand upon my back.

"Where are we going?" I inquired comfortably.

"Do you not like surprises?" He replied equally as formal. I remained quiet as I allowed him to steer me left at the entrance. I suppressed a laugh when he wordlessly removed my hood. He seemed to have a vendetta with my uniform, I chanced a guessed that perhaps it made me less of an individual in his eyes…eye; After all, he saw women in this uniform frequently and on a daily basis. What was he alluding? Did he want me to separate myself from the syndicate's image?

I smiled at the thought, I could not comprehend as to why I found it so laudatory.

His hand strayed no lower than a respectable distance on my back. He caressed me gently as he lead me into a door I was not aware existed. Upon entering, I realized it was not a door at all, it was an elevator shaft.

Where were we going?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **

**Do we all know what foreshadowing is? **

**Dramatic irony?**

**Yes?**

**Mmkay then.**

**P.S if you can locate Ghetsis' triple-meaning in this chapter, you deserve a fucking medal. Seriously, I will congratulate you.**

* * *

The faint hum of the elevators oscillating motion tore me away from my thoughts. I cast my eyes sweetly at Ghetsis; who stood beside me in his usual elegant composure, staring directly in front of him to the steel doors. His eye darted down at me for a moment, a large grin graced his face as he did. He said nothing to me and was quite content to allow the silence to engulf us.

I had to admit, the mystery behind our destination certainly piqued my interest. That was greatly embellished by his strangely saccharine apology minutes ago. I was under the impression I could hate him, forever if need be; but alas he knew what buttons to press and I could bare no grudge if I wanted to. I enjoyed the physical aspect of last night and wished it could have lasted for an eternity. Never in my wildest fantasies did I think that one of my Sages would sweep me off my feet, let alone this curious specimen by my side. He had managed nonetheless, he had torn down my guard and breached the walls of my castle; thus captivating a side of myself I did not know existed.

I was not usually a woman of desire, not one to accept the advances of men. Before Ghetsis had mentioned it, I had not even been aware of Julian's attraction to me; it was so obvious now that he had stated it. How could I have missed that? It's been staring me in the face for three years now. I always assumed he was just a naturally anxious person. I felt a peculiar tingle in my spine as I recalled Ghetsis' tone. '_…he is clearly infatuated with you…_"

What was that? It was vicious and bitter, but was it jealousy? That was indeterminable, everything about Ghetsis was indeterminable. What if it was jealousy? I heard my mind sing. What could that mean? The array of questions plagued my mind as I stared fixatedly at the control panel by the shutters.

The platform beneath our feet jolted, indicating our arrival. Ghetsis remained silent as we halted to a complete still. I glanced up at him once more. His face was stoic, even as he brushed against me. The doors suddenly clinked as they prepared their selves for a lagging opening. They separated in an unhurried fashion, the smallest of fissures appeared between the doors before they ceased and hastily sealed once again. For a fleeting moment panic fluttered through me, however it was replaced swiftly by confusion as I noticed Ghetsis' finger on the button.

He had stopped the elevator.

I furrowed as I looked to him. "…Ghetsis?" I hesitantly muttered. Even now as he turned to me he emitted no noise, his face a blank canvas with no indication towards his mood or his intention. I applied the same intensity in my eyes as he bore into me with his. I observed him steadily as he backed me towards the corner of the compartment. Strangely enough I was not frightened. It was unfathomable, had this occurred a week ago; the strange, intimidating Sage cornering me in an elevator, I am certain I would have had a panic attack.

His footfalls clunked against the metal flooring as he closed in on me. I watched transfixed as he placed his arms on the wall on either sides of my head and trapped me with his large frame.

We were in such a close proximity I could actually count his eyelashes as he leered at me. His silence was becoming quite unsettling, but not his closeness… never his closeness. His hands strayed from the wall and brushed my cheek lightly, before he brought both hands to cup my face. "It has just occurred to me…" He whispered, his thumb tracing my lip. "…last night, you did not kiss me goodbye."

He was right obviously, I had not. At the time I had not even wished to breathe the same air as him. I had fled his chambers hurt and confused. "No," I agreed, "I didn't."

He tilted my face between his hands and his eye averted to the column of my throat before returning to mine. "That," He cooed, "Is the only thing that warrants your apology… but no matter, you can remedy that immediately…" He flashed me a coy smile.

Within a heartbeat his lips met mine, their soft greeting like age-old friends. He kissed me sweetly, initiating but not administering further. He was leaving that privilege to me alone. I responded in kind, matching his gentle pressure as I tip-toed to moderately ease the crane in both of our necks. I lost myself in his kiss, it felt as though my senses had both abandoned me and heightened at the same time, in spite the impossibility. His ridiculous mantle dug into my chest but I did not allow that to distract me. My tongue probed his mouth and he caressed it with a small flick of his own, before pulling away, apparently satisfied. I could make out a vague reflection of myself in the red hue of his eyepiece, I did not linger upon it though, I feared he would think I was staring.

Was it possible he considered it a fault, or -dare I say- felt conscious about whatever lie behind it? He hadn't taken it off, even in the throes of passion. But of course, it may have been possible that he had become so distracted by our lovemaking that he simply…forgot.

"Lost in thought my darling?" I glanced upwards and was met by his smirk, how it graced his features so. I nodded scarcely and cast a smile of my own, kinder than his by far. He did not break his gaze as he pressed a button on the panel once more. The door parted with a slow 'swoosh. ' He splayed his hand out as he gestured for me to exit.

I complied, brushing past him in the limited space as was his intention.

The departure from the elevator heightened my curiosity, I now found myself in a darkened room. The elevator clamped to a close as the sound reverberated throughout our new location. I turned and made out Ghetsis' large silhouette. I heard a sharp click and assumed he had located a light switch. A faint buzz echoed from above as the room slowly began to illuminate.

As the light intensified, I realized they were not 'lights' at all; they were thousands of white LEDs blanketing the navy shutters of the ceiling and aligning the walls. It had the distinct appearance of stars in the night sky. I surveyed my surroundings in awe; we appeared to be in a large, sealed conservatory.

"Ghetsis, what is this place?" I asked, gleefully drinking in the sight. My attention was drawn towards him as he sauntered closer, the dim lighting creating an aura-like gleam around him. I observed his every movement carefully, as if he were my captor in the safari zone.

In his hand he held what appeared to be a remote; he turned it in his palm before offering it to me. I took it without hesitation, my fingers tingling as the tips brushed his.

_How could a man make me feel this way? _

I squinted as I cast my eyes towards the device, upon further inspection I realized it was indeed a remote; it contained only one button. I glanced up at him in confusion. Was he telling me to press it?

He smiled as he took my hand in his, bringing mine to hover above the switch as he angled my arm so it pointed to the ceiling. Taking the hint, and needing no further convincing; I pressed the translucent button, my eyes darted towards his seeking approval. The lights suddenly dimmed synchronously, I eyed the area where I had pointed concernedly. There was a blunt bang and each shutter shifted into a new slot, daylight began to peer through the cracks. Each panel adjusted in unison, the wall directly ahead faded into a clear sheen of glass.

"Look familiar?" He whispered, planting a chaste kiss upon my cheek as I handed him back the remote. He walked ahead and I followed suit, recognizing the glass wall ahead to be a slide door. I gazed at the surroundings in further recognition; Ghetsis lightly grasped my wrist as he led me through. The first thing to catch my eye was the flock of Tranquill and Unfesant, nestling in the rock around them. I spied the mountain side and viewed our altitude, we were extremely high up; the dome of the Pokémon league seemed minuscule and insignificant despite its usual grand size. I inspected the canyon around us, a mile under our feet lay our castle. The science behind its estimated elevation was marvelous; it had been built so it could sprout from the ground like an unruly flower. When that was set to happen, I did not know.

I rotated as I took in the scenery from every angle. I could clearly distinguish both Opelucid City and the 'Challenger's Cave' in the horizons.

"Can no one see us?" I marveled, averting my eyes to the conservatory we had exited. I had not known there was another exit, or indeed entrance to our fine castle. Did Ghetsis use this one? This one was certainly more pleasant than having to hike miles through our underground tunnel.

"Us in general, or the building behind?" He cooed teasingly, my eyes darted between him and the door. How had no one stumbled upon our location?

"The shutters aligning the previous room derive from Steelix's alloy," He informed plainly. " The coating has spectacular traits, you see it actually reflects the light around it. This gives off the appearance of it being… invisible if you will." I glanced at the building in awe.

"Invisible?" I repeated, eying the enclosure with disbelief.

"Yes. Not only that, but it scrambles any signals we admit; no radar in existence can track our location." He responded matter-of-factly.

Who in our ranks had come up with that brilliant idea? Why had my Grandfather never informed me of this? I turned to him once more, he too had opted to glance at our view. "That's ingenious." I stated praise fully, wondering how such a stunt had been pulled off right under the League's noses. Well… above, technically.

Ghetsis cast me a sideways glance, a sly smile appeared on his riveting mouth as he replied oh-so-humbly;

"Thank you."

I gaped. I didn't feel the least bit foolish either. How had Ghetsis obtained such wisdom?

"You don't mean to say you helped create this?" I muttered, stepping closer to him in an attracted trance. He spluttered a laugh elegantly, pulling me closer to him. His arms molded around my frame as if they were made to do so. I became hypnotized by the gentle breeze dancing around his hair.

"Helped?" He chuckled softly. "Why my darling, I solely created it."

I ogled at him in admiration. I found the extent of his intelligence to be inconceivably attractive. "Does that shock you?" He whispered genuinely. I pondered his question as I fiddled with the outlandish mantle around his shoulders. Did that shock me? No, it really didn't, I knew before meeting him the rumors of his intelligence. It had been said he had even created the concept of a box system on local PC's to aid in the Pokémon liberation. My Grandfather had also informed me of his brilliance, time and time again although it held no interest for me at the time.

"No…" I admitted, meeting his eye as my hand fell to his chest absent-mindedly. "… I knew you were clever." I giggled as he narrowed his eye, his hands caressed my neck as if he were playing the most delicate of melodies on an instrument. "I didn't know how impressive you were."

His brow rose at this, he brushed my hair away from my face as if it obstructed his view. "Were?"

"Are." I grinned as I corrected myself.

He cradled my face within his palms, the warmth of his gaze rivaled the early-afternoon sun. "There is a lot you do not know about me," He whispered, his lips ghosting over my own before he pulled back. "But we are merely acquaintances after all…" A wicked spark emerged within his eye as he hoisted me even closer; his grip, if it were not so intoxicating would be lethal.

"…The proposition remains, should you wish to accompany me tonight we may even advance to friendship." I imagined that was a half-joke, there was certainly humor to be spied in the curve of his lip. Nevertheless the blood rushed to my cheeks. I really should have been used to his forwardness by now, we had had sex after all.

If anything, the absurdity remained. Why on earth would a man as refined as Ghetsis Harmonia want to pursue me physically? It was a mystery, just like everything Ghetsis-related. Even his sense of humor was questionable.

"What are you thinking Delilah?" He drawled haughtily, he had obviously already conceded victory.

I gave him a teasing smile and folded my arms against my chest for good measure. "I think that you're not half as charming as you think you are."

His face fell briefly, before he eyed me steadily, the humor in my expression could be deciphered from a great distance.

He shook his head in disapproval as he caressed my backside with a small smile. "Not only are you lying to me, but you are lying to yourself Delilah. Now, be a good girl and kiss me."

I didn't linger on his words to assure I had heard him correctly, I needed no further prompting; I lunged forward as he collected me within his arms, his smile relayed his triumph. Like a willing slave I complied with his bid, drawing further to him as I aggressively pulled at his mantle, hauling him down to my level. I saw the unexpected shock amongst his face before it was substituted by an amused excitement. I kissed him once, briefly on the cheek. Our eyes locked in a heated embrace as my fingers traced his cheekbone. I pressed my lips upon his forehead, rejoicing in his dry expression as I pulled away. I had managed to separate myself a good foot from him before he spun me around as if we were in the prelude of a passionate tango. I suppressed my smile as he pinned me close to him, his fingers brushing the chainmail he seemed to despise as he loomed towards me, jaw clenching.

"Like you mean it." He ordered, his deep voice brimming with raw emotion.

I could not defy him if I wanted to. I didn't want to anyhow, the thought of kissing him fueled a primal excitement; the act of kissing him bested that. I swept his hair behind him, my hands stroked the expanse of his chiseled chest as I pressed my lips against his. I felt captivated by the realization we were actually kissing once more, in broad daylight no less. No one was around to see it, which only stimulated me further. His tongue caressed my own in exploration, it was tentative even. I began to feel dizzy by the contact.

I broke away slowly, my breathing labored and my lips swollen from his excursions. "Ghetsis," I breathed, "What if someone sees us?"

He chuckled lightly, plowing a hand through my curls and gently grasping a handful. "You needn't worry my dear, no one else knows of this location…the only individuals that do, know not to disturb me."

I eyed him gently. "Who would that be?" I asked sweetly, a doubt plaguing my mind that perhaps not even my Grandfather knew of this particular feature. His lips tugged but he said nothing, gazing idly at me as his fingers entwined with my hair.

"Do you come here often?" I tried once again, confidently wrapping my arm around him.

"Sometimes…" He muttered, placing a kiss at the corner of my mouth. My skin tingled at his unexpected touch.

"When?" I giggled, "When you want to 'get away'?" He rolled his eye in amusement. The thought really was amusing, Ghetsis being depressed or seeking solace. It was such a bizarre musing.

"Ghetsis, if this place is so confidential, why have you brought me here?"

He considered me twice as if taken back. Either that or he was biding his time for a response. He brought his hands down and sought my own, holding them close and committedly. "Delilah, you asked me last night… why it was I 'chose you', above all other women. I don't have an answer for you my darling, not one that would do you enough justice anyway." I cast my eyes towards him at his change of disposition. "I have always been aware of you, even upon your recruitment." He allowed himself a small laugh. "You would not conceive of the disbelief that shook me when it was announced you were Rood's Granddaughter." I smiled at the image. Ghetsis stroked my hands as he continued, "I learned of your aptitude for your assignments, my dear how you exceled. I knew I had to meet you, it is rare that a woman is graced with beauty, intelligence and kindness." I felt myself blush at the intimacy of his confession.

"I doubt you will remember, it was so long ago… I approached you once before, when you were assigned away missions." He paused as he eyed the lack of recognition in my face. He was right, I did not remember that. He nodded slightly with the correct assumption. " You paid me no heed, you did not even cower. I liked that. It was that moment I knew I wanted you, I vowed to court you when the time was right."

I stared at him as I processed the information. He wanted me? As in… completely be together?

_"…it is amongst one of my strongest desires to keep you my darling."_

His words from last night echoed into my conscious mind. He had uttered those words before he had entered me, I had originally believed them to be the product of his lust. Like always I had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

I found my voice miraculously as I returned the gentle pressure to his own hands.

"But, you said that this wasn't the right time for, for 'courting'. Why did you approach me if you knew this wasn't the right time?"

He pressed soft kisses upon my knuckles as he fell silent for far longer than I expected. "Delilah, things are going to change very soon… I want you with me when that happens."

I gaped slightly as he released my hands, but fell into his embrace just the same.

"Things are going to change?" I whispered amongst his robed chest. "Do you mean the Pokémon liberation?"

"…Yes...the liberation."

We both fell silent as we caressed one another. I would give anything to know what was going on in his head right now.

My hands danced towards the contours of his shoulder blades, the taut muscles around them enthralled me.

Ghetsis pulled away first, to my dismay. "Delilah, I want you to sleep with me tonight."

I rolled my eyes as I fought against my flush. "I know," I giggled, "You said."

He smiled dismissively. "No, I want you to _sleep_ with me. In my bed. I wish to ravish you until dawn and awake to find you by my side."

My jaw flew open and dropped so low I could actually feel the strain. He wanted me to sleep with him? For the whole night? Would that not be defying everything he had said last night? My heart pounded as I absorbed his words. Sleep with Ghetsis? There was something so overwhelmingly personal about generally sleeping together.

"Are you joking?" I replied dryly.

He shook his head calmly, unfazed by my crudeness. "Do I look like I'm joking?" He countered me with vast censure.

I surveyed his expression, examining his entire face with intent. He did not flinch, or relent or even blink. "…No…" I whispered, witnessing his gaze drop to my body.

He immediately recognized my bewilderment, "It is a lot safer for us to do so, many of the divisions have been assigned tasks elsewhere. There are very few grunts remaining in the castle."

I felt both my lip and my eyebrow twitch simultaneously. "What a coincidence."

His eye narrowed as he watched me. "A coincidence? You think so?"

This man was wicked! Did he enjoy teasing me? I suspect he did, a gleam entered his eye almost directly after.

"Fortune merely favored us, my dear." He cooed soothingly, caressing my jaw in a slow stride. My hand found his stomach from above his silken robe. I brushed incoherent images onto the surface, blissfully aware of the muscles underneath.

I felt him tense as I continued my actions, he sighed serenely as he pressed closer. "Oh Delilah. What have you done to me."

The question was rhetorical I knew, and so I said nothing. "Women do not bewitch me so." He remarked, watching the rays of light highlighting my auburn tresses. "Come my darling," He whispered, his stern face reappearing . "We must return." I allowed myself to be pulled away by his hand, it returned to my back; guiding and soothing with equal intensity.

As I followed his gaze, it occurred to me that he had either seen or heard something I had not. Two figures stood inside the enclosure, like sentinels in their silence as they faced the elevator as opposed to us. I cast my eyes towards them, recognizing the familiar masses of pure white hair cascading from its ties to their backs.

'_Shadow men…"_ I mentally inputted.

The two stood perfectly composed, I had never seen such posture in my life.

Ghetsis cleared his throat and the two men turned abruptly, paying no mind to me as their eyes faithfully met with Ghetsis. "My Lord." They both chanted in unison, dipping slightly in a respectable bow.

_What was up with that?_

I immediately recognized the one on the left, he had been my escort last night. Ghetsis looked to them and then to me, I met his glance and nodded slightly, preparing to distance myself to give them privacy. However as I pivoted a fraction, he held his hand out in motion that I stay.

"I believe you know Raisuke?" Came his dulcet tones as he inclined his head towards the man on the left. It was not until that moment that 'Raisuke' turned to me. He nodded concisely in greeting, not a split-second longer than he deemed appropriate, before he returned his glance toward 'His Lord.'

He did not introduce me to the other individual; not directly, but I was certain said man probably knew of me. He took no offense as the moment for introduction faded.

"Gentlemen?" Ghetsis asked, I acknowledged the impatience in his tone immediately.

It was not Raisuke that replied, but the stranger on the right. He cautiously stepped closer. He did not seem to have the same sense of authority as his friend and/or colleague. His features were softer, kinder but ultimately masked with the same thin cloth. I noticed upon further inspection of the two men, that they did share an uncanny resemblance; which may or may not have been caused by their identical dress. "Forgive our intrusion my Lord."

His voice relayed a tone of deep earnest. He glanced towards my direction and then back to Ghetsis, seemingly hesitant to continue. I tried to remain indifferent, pretend I was not eavesdropping. In all honesty I was not. I had no interest in what they were to discuss, but Ghetsis was allowing my stay and so… I stayed.

Upon seeing the gesture of continuation dawning on his Lord's face, the shadow man eased significantly. "We followed the boy…the King as you instructed…" He corrected himself, he appeared far more hesitant now.

Ghetsis' brow rose. "And?"

Raisuke placed a stern hand on his comrade's shoulder, pulling him back as he stepped in.

"My Lord.. We followed him to Nimbassa, he provided distraction for two of our team members."

Ghetsis said nothing as he watched the men with intent.

"We found him… at the theme park my Lord, he was riding the Ferris wheel…" He grimaced as Ghetsis let of a growl of disapproval, I confess I too found it frightening.

Ghetsis placed his hands on his hips, sighing with frustration. "What of the two accompanying him? To what or to whom did he provide a distraction?" He barked, straying from my side as he towered over the two men.

"The young trainer." The unidentified man cut in without missing a beat. "The one who the King has taken a shine to."

"The meddling child?" Ghetsis spat sternly. His eye hovering over the two men who supposedly did his bidding.

"Yes my Lord… the very same."

Ghetsis exhaled in further frustration, pacing softly as he regained his composure, he looked at me for a moment, before scanning the room in thought. "What of Tijiri, is he with the King now?"

I remembered Erina's words: 'Shadow _Triad'. _There were three of them.

Both men seemed to smile, if only briefly. Had I blinked I would have missed it.

"As far as the King knows, he isn't." Chimed the unacquainted one, a strange sense of amusement within his tone. Ghetsis actually smiled then. Fair enough it was a deep contrast to the ones that would melt me, but he smiled nonetheless.

I personally did not understand the joke.

"Monitor the trainer…"Ghetsis demanded plainly; there was no longer any irritation in his voice, nor was there the warmth he bestowed upon me. "… Follow the child to Chargestone Cave, I wish for you to survey the King's interaction. Kindly report back to me when you have done so."

The 'shadow men' looked at one another, then back to the Sage fully determined. "We'll leave immediately." Chanted Raisuke, the man beside him nodded devotedly.

Ghetsis merely dipped his head as he processed their assurance.

Instead of turning to join us in the elevator, the two men fled to the canyon in a brisk run. They seemed to soar as they plunged off the cliff towards the depths below, out of sight. My eyes widened as I watched their life-threatening departure. I was certain that if I were to so much attempt an exit like that, I would most definitely die.

"Delilah?" Ghetsis cooed, I felt his eyes on me as I in turn, gazed fixatedly at the canyon. By the velvet caress of his voice, my head immediately shot towards him, once again whatever was going on around me no longer held any importance. The sky could very well be falling down and it would not matter to me, so long as he remained looking at me like _that_.

"I await tonight with anticipation, but I must leave you now my darling; I have business to attend."

I nodded solemnly. Why did I love this man's company so much?

He located the remote once more and pressed the button firmly. The shutters snapped to a close with a resounding bang, surrounding us in darkness.

He sought my hand in the dark and pulled me towards the lift, the dull light of the elevator highlighted our silhouettes as it opened slowly. He dragged me against him with such a force that I felt my head reel. He grasped at my body urgently as he whispered in my ear. "You are excused from duty. I want you well rested."

I felt as though I could faint, the seduction in his tone numbed me. He wanted me well rested? Then so be it. I myself could not comprehend it, but I was more than content to give this man anything he wanted. My voice was low and sultry, a tone I did not think I was even capable of emitting. "I assume, I'm not to wear my uniform?"

He growled as he splayed his hands across my backside. "Wear what you want." He hissed in my ear, the heat of his breath causing my hair to stand on end. "I guarantee you, you won't be clothed for long." He brought me at arm's length, studying me ferociously under the dim bulb of the platform. He twirled me as he examined me, his mischievous grin was visible even in the low light. "Hmm, I think I'll bathe you…" He cooed, I swallowed as I caught my breath.

_Bathe me?_

"Yes," He decided affirmatively. "Every… last… inch of you…"

My stomach dropped as he pulled me closer. It appeared the matter was disclosed. I couldn't help but blush at the thought, I was certain I would not enjoy that; his full attention on my nude body. Then again, it was nothing he had not seen last night.

"I won't be so reckless tonight Delilah. I'll take good care of you."

He ran his tongue around my ear lobe as if to emphasize his new-found tenderness. My eyes fluttered to a close as he leant in to me. I nearly sobbed in despair as he hastily pulled away, I watched as his pupil dilated.

"I cannot dwell on our plans my darling, I fear my anticipation is far too great." He allowed himself a wicked grin. "I must still roam the halls of this castle…" He joked. I uncovered his innuendo the moment he had uttered it. He was not so crude as to gesture to his groin. We stared at each other for a few moments, I soundlessly counted down the chimes as we dropped to our level. I eyed the panel in front of me: LVL 7.

He was not joking when he said I was to rest, he had dropped me off at my level. The platform began to shake, indicating our impending arrival. The doors opened unhurriedly and I cast my eyes back towards him in a bid of farewell. I nodded slightly and stepped out of the elevator. Whatever business he had to attend, most definitely did not transpire upon my dormitory wing. He would not be following.

"Delilah," He scolded, casting me a sideways glance as he leant gracefully against the steel shutter. "I said I could not dwell on our plans. I did not say I would not say goodbye." I cast him a look of realization, creeping back to his place of stand. He eyed me, quite pleased; with himself or I, I did not know.

"Your Grandfather wants you to accompany him for lunch." He reminded me, in the most casual of tones; as if the two of us were the closest of friends. The most wicked of gleams danced within his eye. He dipped towards me. Instead of placing a kiss upon me like I was expecting, he unclasped the button under my pinfold, tugging mercilessly at the collar as he brought his mouth to my neck. I gasped at the contact, feeling him suck upon the flesh. A light smacking noise emitted as he ceased. His administrating lips curled into a smile as he gazed at my neck with pride.

I was certain he had broken the skin, it had not been a painful sensation but I felt the pressure nonetheless. I cast my eyes towards the metallic doors of the lift, within its reflection I witnessed the pink abrasion forming on my throat.

_The bastard marked me. _

"Be sure to hide that from Rood," He cooed teasingly.

Evilly.

"Rest well Darling." He cackled wickedly, drawing further into the elevator before craning into my shocked state and stealing a kiss. He cast me an undeniably conceited leer as the doors clamped together. And just like that, he was gone.

_Bastard! _

I was thankful no one else resided amongst me at the current moment. Not only was someone bound to have witnessed our sordid and shameful display, but they would also spy the giddy, school-girl like grin that had graced my face.

Charming bastard.


	9. Chapter 9

The task of hiding the 'love-bite' Ghetsis had insisted on gifting me with, proved to be a tremendous task indeed. I was to meet my Grandfather for lunch and could find no wardrobe as to cover the abrasion that would be easy to justify. I couldn't exactly wear a scarf; the temperature within the castle was humid at best. It did dawn on me that perhaps it would be slightly more prudent to attempt to justify the mark itself. Perhaps if I were convincing enough, I could pass it off as a rash; a reaction to a new perfume. Then again it might be possible to narrow it down to the oh-so-reliable 'It's a woman thing.' That excuse had served me well during my adolescence, when a situation became to imposing I would utter that brief answer and all would be forgotten.

I absolutely refused to allow him to see the marking. He knew I did not have a boyfriend, or 'partner' as he would name it. He was an intelligent man, it was possible that he would be able to connect the dots; he left me with Sage Ghetsis… I return to him with a hickie the size of a pokéball. Ok, that was an overreaction on my part. In reality it was not _that_ big, however it was so very noticeable.

What was Ghetsis thinking? I bet he got-off on that the slick fuck. "Oooh be sure to hide that from Rood!" I mocked out loud, tongue slanting as I removed my uniform. Granted, it was a poor impression of him; but since I was in the solace of my own bedchamber, I found I could care less.

After minutes of restless and frantic thinking, I finally concurred towards Erina's dresser. She undoubtedly had some make-up that would cover the mark. I chuckled as I thought of her encounters with men. She probably has a concealer designed for this very purpose.

I wished she had not been called away on duty; I needed someone to confide in. Scolipede just would not cut it this time. I doubt he would even know what I was talking about.

Exhaling with the realized abnormality of the last few days, I cast the remainder of my uniform away and rummaged through my drawers for leggings.

As I dressed I felt my heart flutter. The promises of tonight were too much to bare. Nevertheless I would bare them; I loved the thought of baring them. I applied the concealer with a confident sigh.

The journey to Rood's chambers was fairly unsubstantial; I walked the familiar journey fueled by the realization I would not have to fight flocks of grunts on the stairs. Ghetsis had sent them all away. That did prompt the question that something imperative was taking place outside these castle walls, something I had yet to be informed of; perhaps I could usher information from my Grandfather.

As I climbed the stairs I found that my body was now immune to the dull ache that resided there this morning. The Ibuprofen had certainly done its task.

I approached my kindred's door with abandon, mustering a routinely knock as I reached his ebony archway. Minutes spiraled on before I heard a response from the other end; good old Rood was nowhere near as brisk as he used to be.

I heard the ruffle of his crimson robes as he unclasped the latch, the door opened with a firm creak.

"Afternoon, my dear," He rasped warmly, stepping to the side and beckoning me in with a ringed hand. I matched his warmth as I strolled inside, the usual scent of jojoba incense wafted throughout the room. The aroma calmed me; it reminded me of my youth and stirred a deep sense of carefree ideals within me. "You appear to be in far better spirits than when we met this morn."

My lip curled as I nodded. Ghetsis seemed to have that effect on me.

"Yes," I muttered, taking the farthest seat as per habit. "I have been given the rest of the day off, I feel more relaxed already."

He placed a cup before me, a lemon rind rested within. He made a small gesture towards the kettle in his hand and I nodded, permitting him to pour his infamous green tea.

"That is a fine occurrence," He topped his own cup before sitting beside me at his extravagantly clothed dining table. "How ever did you come by such fortune?"

I tensed, rapidly searching for an excuse. I knew that 'Ghetsis gave me the day off because he wants me well rested for when we have sex tonight', somehow would not sit well with my Grandfather.

"I have been exceling in my work in days of late," I half lied. "It appears it has attracted notice." I busied myself from his reaction by slurping eloquently at my tea. Although my eyes were not upon his, I was positive he was eying me with judgment.

Quite suddenly I was brought out of my tea-induced distraction by the sound of his throat clearing. I faced him politely, spying the tight smile beneath his beard.

"I would think that somewhat of an understatement my dear."

There was no familiarity in his current tone. I made a mental lunge at his words with an acute perception, but failed to decipher its meaning nonetheless. With a weary hand he brought a spoon to his cup, he stirred his tea once, in a serene, clockwise stroke. I watched the bleak liquid ripple as the soft sound of silver clinking amongst china reached my ear.

"You know what I speak of…" The edge of his voice shook my comfortable composure; it was a sound I had not heard since I was a child. I felt the tension thicken as if it had been vented throughout the room. I merely stared before I suddenly managed to acknowledge the soft chuckle that flickered amongst the bristles of his beard and exaggerated the wrinkles of his sullen face.

"My flower…" He rasped, a paternal pride gleaming within his entire posture. "…You continue to impress; Not only myself, but Sage Ghetsis also; your determined conduct has caught his eye I see."

I allowed relief to engulf me. There was no accusation within his expression, his words enclosed no pretense or agenda. The only element to alter was the odd glazed over look of admiration that appeared within my Grandfathers eyes whenever he would mention Ghetsis; the same way it always had despite my indifference at the time.

He continued, oblivious to my concealed relief. "Remarkable, the turn of events." He sighed, smiling warmly as he pinched the lemon rind against the rim of his mug. I watched as the sour droplets fell into his tea. I shook myself internally as I hauled myself back into the present, opting now to speak at last. "What is it old man?" I allowed my smile to veil over any evidence of conflicted emotion minutes prior. It wasn't lying - really.

"He is a fascinating man, is he not?"

I fought hard to conceal my blush at his appraisal of the man I had formed a bizarre intimate relationship with.

_Oh Fuck yeah he's fascinating all right!_

"Then again, he always was." His eyes glinted with humor and admiration. I allowed myself a small smile, it wouldn't hurt. Worse came to worse then he would conclude that Ghetsis and I were acquaintances. The genuine term of course… Not mine and Ghetsis' perverted take on the word. My smile seemed to only encourage him, it prompted him to divulge the past. I had yet to hear this tale.

"I remember the day I first met him. I had recently retired. Did I ever tell you Flower, that before meeting him I was the head

Moderator of the Unovian archives?"

I blinked in awe and shook my head in denial.

"To many, even my closest friends… your father, I was seen only as an ex scholar. Few knew of my hidden leadership. Few knew that I alone guarded some of the strictest unauthorized files of Unova's history." I became immobilized as I absorbed his words with excitement.

"Can you imagine my surprise then, when I was confronted one August afternoon? I strolled the beaches amongst Route 18, seeking solace and closure. Your father had only just been diagnosed with his Cancer. You were days old, I had yet to meet you…"

A slight chill ran through my spine as he mentioned his son- My father, I corrected myself.

"… A large figure blocked the ray of light, however I was grateful as the sun was so very intense that day. I turned to seek the sight. There was no youth in his face, no childish wonder that you would see in an adolescent today. He stood before me stern and sure, a mere pup by chronological age but his face displayed an unmatched wisdom, one that to this day, rivals my own."

I felt my stomach constrict as he described Ghetsis to me.

" The finest young man I had ever seen, He stood tall and proud…" He chuckled as a vast surge of amusement swam through his eyes. " … Although admittedly, not quite as tall as he stands today."

I couldn't help it, my smile beamed as it tore across my face. Were my Grandfather not quite so caught up in his regaling of stories he would have seen the affection behind it and figured the reason.

"He knew of me, that much was certain. Within minutes he and I had covered every topic I deemed intelligible. He offered me everything and anything. I was baffled, intoxicated by this individual. He had summed up my life's work in one breath. Can you believe it? A twenty year old boy! It was apparent even then that he only lusted, only thirsted for one thing. I was not sure what, it was either intelligence or power, and despite his appeal and youth I knew to be wary. There was a certain malice in his eyes-"

"-So he had both eyes then?" I rudely cut in, forgetting for a moment that it was crucial I did not appear too eager or interested.

Behind wispy white hairs, I spied his lip tug before it reverted. Rood, apparently considering my question inappropriate or insulting towards Ghetsis, continued with his own tale.

"There was malice in his eyes, but he had me hooked. I hung on every word he uttered. And with good reason too!" His gentle voice elevated, and I heard the passion in his rasp. " I owe him everything…"

For the first time in the last five minutes a silence appeared, before this moment it had not had the chance. My grandfather did not seem to wish to continue on that particular aspect of the story, therefore I was not going to push it.

"I was the first man Ghetsis called upon." He shot me a look as if that alone justified whatever he was going to say next. " He had such determination, such vigor. He admired the wise, and the wise admired him. He sought us all out accordingly."

"Old man, why are you telling me this?" I asked attempting to create the impression I did not delight in knowing these small details of Ghetsis' past.

He sighed heartily, although not with respect or pride like the previous ones. This one seemed strained… pained.

"I respect that man more than words can say…"

I made a weak gesture with my eyebrows, signaling my understanding.

"…But Delilah?"

My eyes averted back towards him. Rood's face fell like a fragile vase amongst stone flooring. It was as though a pain had suddenly bloomed within him. His eyes met mine with such a fierce intensity that I could have gasped.

"Stay away from him."

My jaw dropped, I felt the repercussion in my cheek, a brief ache from the speed of the widening.

"What?"

"Not idly does he make habit of personally greeting his employees, professionally or otherwise. My child… He is a despot in his own right. I have seen firsthand the extent of his influence and cogency. I do not want my Granddaughter swayed by his pull. Yes he is a brilliant, admirable fellow. He is twice the man of many in every possible trait, but he is a cold man my dear. A _dangerous_ man."

I felt distinctly like a sponge his words seeping through me. I remained fixated and felt myself sink slightly in my chair.

"He obviously admires your intellect otherwise…"

I felt my ears prick as I detected his drastic change in tone.

He sighed softly, his cup inches from his mouth but he abandoned it in the wake of our new conversation. "I originally intended to tell you sooner…" Rood eased his way in like a Murkrow against an ominous breeze. "… I had feared for you, I'll admit… I thought perhaps I had made a mistake…"

A new sense of panic simmered in the pit of my stomach. I was gifted with the ability to read my Grandfather like a child's book, however at this particular moment it seemed more like a curse than a blessing; I could easily distinguish the regret within his eyes.

"Granddad?" I whispered carefully, a half-smile etched onto my face for his -and my own- comfort. I placed my hand upon his heavily jeweled fist. As he sought to busy himself against his teacup's handle. "Granddad…what did you do?"

Only a blind man would have missed the guilt residing upon my Grandfathers face at that moment. I felt ice run throughout my veins.

"My dear, please understand… I cherish your trust, I truly do. Had I my way I would have taken your confession and eased it in any way possible…"

It was official; I had never heard so much hesitation on Rood's part in my entire life.

_What is going on?!_

"Delilah upon my becoming Sage, there were things I had to swear to… oaths I had to take…"

I interjected swiftly, if only to hurry him along, the suspension was having critical effects on my blood pressure I was certain. When conversing with each other, Rood and I had an unspoken agreement that I would maintain a polished vernacular. Therefore the wounds his confession were inflicting upon my nerves became apparent as I harshly muttered; "Spit it out old man, you're freaking me out!"

Rood took a small remorseful sip of his tea before finally, he concluded under his breath:

"When I first met Ghetsis …all those years ago he asked me only one thing in return for his kindness. He made me promise him that I would never lie to him. That if he were to ever (for whatever reason) make an inquiry that reigned within my knowledge I would share it with him. My child, he made me swear never to keep information from him if I was asked."

Still reeling from confusion and dreading whatever was coming next, I allowed my head to bob pathetically in a trance-like nod. Rood let out a roar of ill laughter, an odd, chilling sound in contrast to his usual warm chuckle.

"He was a mere boy despite his grandeur. Such an odd request for a young man to ask…"

"Grandfather, you are testing my patience!" The bite remained in my tone, I had made no effort to conceal it.

A blanket of defeat swept over his weathered face, the grim expression piquing my interest for all the wrong reasons.

" Before I left for Castelia the day before last, Ghetsis awoke me personally. He had never mentioned our pact until that morning but reminded me of it with a frightening amount of need. Flower… he asked me only one thing. And I had promised, nay I had sworn… He asked me to tell him about your views towards the liberation. I told him the truth. I told him you do not approve."

The ice of my fear spread within my limbs. In that moment, hearing those words they sunk in with a vicious impact. I blamed the man in front of me, his genes were the bearer of my intelligence and with them passed on to me I had deciphered the confusion, I had sorted the puzzle that was the last three days.

I needed fresh air, I needed time alone.

I needed my bed.

I needed Erina.

I needed to get away, out, leave the room.

My Grandfather had averted his eyes and for that I was grateful, for in that moment I would have been vulnerable to his penetrating observation. My emotions, he could not see. He would not understand how his words had conflicted me so.

I felt a lump swell in my throat as tears stung my eyes; for now I knew the game Ghetsis and I were playing. He did not care for me in the slightest.

Ghetsis seduced me so I would abandon my Pokémon.

* * *

**B****it of a cliffy! **

**Okay, it's been a long time… I apologize. **

**Creative Curve in particular… I would as always more than happy to fill you in on the details of my next chapter.**


End file.
